


17 reasons to stan Seventeen

by hwarium



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwarium/pseuds/hwarium
Summary: A pimp post, a manifesto, a love letter to my favourite boyband.Skip to: |Subunits|S.Coups|Jeonghan|Joshua|Jun|Hoshi|Wonwoo|Woozi|DK|Mingyu|The8|Seungkwan| Vernon | Dino | Annotated Discography | Bonus[image heavy]
Comments: 68
Kudos: 121





	1. mum they make me so happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you andrea for spoonfeeding me as a baby carat. Without your gdoc primer this behemoth would not exist, and neither would the black hole in my heart.

Where do I begin with Seventeen? They have brought me so much joy, inspiration and love. Watching them, I want to work harder at my own life, I learn to be better to my friends, supporting them even when I have my own troubles. I am reminded to show my love and voice my gratitude. I dress better, I read more books, I exercise!! I am proud to stan!

Just look these 13 boys and get ready to slip into the diamond life.

## Introduction

Seventeen is a South Korean Boyband under Pledis that debuted in 2015. They are divided into 3 subunits each with their own strengths but they promote together.

 **Hip Hop Unit:** Seungcheol(L), Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon

 **Performance Unit:** Hoshi(L), Jun, Minghao, Dino

 **Vocal Unit** : Woozi(L), Jeonghan, Joshua, DK, Seungkwan

They’re famous for being a ‘self-producing’ idol group but tbh that came out of necessity. Stuck in training hell with their company about to declare bankruptcy, these boys clawed their way to debut. Woozi took up producing and song-writing, Hoshi (w/ PU) choreographed for THIRTEEN PEOPLE, and S.Coups argued for their rights (I’m not kidding).

If you check album credits, everyone takes a role in the production process. And the coolest thing is? They’re just quietly growing and improving on themselves. Vernon has also started producing, Dino choreographs entire sets by himself, Mingyu and Wonwoo are directing MVs, The8 took up contemporary dance. Jeonghan takes japanese lessons. DK is in a musical and is learning the guitar from Joshua? They have meetings for an entire days to go discuss tour programmes, clothing choices, concepts, content.

(They also make their own fanchants which possibly explains why carats end up suffering like [ HOSHI WHY IS THIS A GOOD IDEA](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1253997061596311552?s=20))

## Choreography

SVT is renowned for having difficult and innovative choreography. It’s not easy choreographing for 1 let along 13 and they? Pull off every song so damn well and turn a weakness into a strength, and into a defining feature. With thirteen members, every ripple, wave, jump is more powerful. When they snap together, it HITS.

Every comeback they do something new! They experiment with concepts and imagery, the formations and transitions evolve, and by the end I’m a mess and clicking for the rewatch.

What’s amazing is that they don’t just dance to impress the general public? But also their peers and themselves. Rookies like ASTRO or Golden Child or P101 talk about learning sooo much from SVT (while crying at the memory of having to learn those dances). You see them taking lessons on their down time or working on personal stuff to bring back to the group.

**My favourites:**

  * **THANKS:** the sign language! Spelling out T-H-X with their bodies!
  * **Don’t Wanna Cry** has SO MANY KILLING PARTS. THE OPENING SWAY! The street lights into the tight inter-threading! How they fall onto their knees! AHHH. Also have you seen it from [high angle](https://twitter.com/mi_won17/status/1268457403240120322)


  * The entirety of **Fallin Flower** is performance #art. When the teaser came out the fandom weeped.
  * **HIT** has crazy footwork but combined that with the energy required? They are Athletes.
  * **Pretty U** has a musical theatre vibe which makes it so fun to watch. It’s so creative how the members themselves turn into basketball hoops, curtains, bowling pins…



##  Music 

There is something for everyone because they are so DIVERSE. There’s happy bops like **Snap Shoot** and **Swimming Fool** , soulful ballads like **Pinwheel** and **Lie Again** , the EDM bangers **Back it up** and **Highlight** , the lofi stuff that helps me study ( **Our Dawn is Hotter than Day)**. They even have an anime opening ( **Run to you** ). And whatever ???? gentleman is.

Also most kpop groups have mediocre japanese releases but? Every single one of SVT’s have been QUALITY (See: Call Call Call).

And then you dig deeper and find their covers and concert-only songs and boyyyyy. Let me save the good stuff ;)

## QUALITY CONTENT; COMEDY KINGS

My favourite part of stanning SVT right now is the CONTENT. We are so spoiled every week. Not only are there the standard vlives, selfies, photoshoots and broadcasts, they’ve turned GoingSeventeen from a standard day-in-the-life to their own tv show (with the most hilarious editors). InsideSeventeen is fascinating because we see how they work, but on top of that?? We get? A documentary??!! Dino Danceography? The8 Doodle Diary??!! GoSe Highlights? Tour vlogs? Miniseries like the 1min7sec challenge and IF? Legitimately a gift onto my soul.

On top of this the 13 boys have hilarious dynamics and it’s sooo fun to get to know them through their shows. They make me hit the roof and dig a grave at the same time. Here are some of my favourites.

  * ******2018 GoSe TTT Spin Off **: ESPECIALLY part 3 where they play the zombie game and buzzword. They know each other so well.
  * **[One Fine Day Japan:](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOzIZ3nW3tzavf5oKyyZh3LNuSgia34Uf)** : HAHAHAHA it’s fun to see how they work together but also? The contrast between obedient and cooperative dongsaeng line VS Hyung Line? Who in the span of a week created a political drama involving coups and conspiracies and birthed the legendary Wonwoo-Hoshi Feud. This was one of my first SVT shows and by the end I was _endeared_.
  * **[Gose Ep 24](https://youtu.be/XbNcsgEX2jc)** : (the playground episode) This one is pure fun to watch because these adult children are enjoying it so much and every 10 seconds we get a pure Minghao giggle or a Dino cackle or pouty S.Coups.
  * **[Insomnia Zero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89o7Ef7Qaq0)** : the premise of the show is to keep a low heartrate and sabotage everyone else and because it’s SVT they go EXTRA. Seungkwan digging up the dirt, Wonwoo spilling the tea, Jeonghan straight up lying. It’s a hilarious Mess.
  * **[Logic Night](https://youtu.be/9O2D9K7l-FU)** : I’ve rewatched this three times because I almost collapsed a lung watching this the first time. They LOOK like serious respectable debaters but then the topics are ridiculous like? ‘Would you rather have three eyes or three arms’ and the arguments have NO LOGIC but they take it SO SERIOUSLY like their life depends on winning this lawsuit.
  * **[SVT Club](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mf1QcWY0czrJ_Q1QiiGJvgUGOHFzT4Ge/view)** : This series is calmer and show a more reflective side of SVT. The host is great in that he really gets them to share about their lives and personalities and from this we get funny TMIs like what SVT is like [when they’re mad](https://youtu.be/5IlcaRuwazA) or [drunk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwQaLXrmS1Q), and then there’s the tender talks on life philosophy and the meaning of happiness.
  * **[GoSe 2019 Ep 9](https://youtu.be/lejQcet-fc4?t=175)** : a personal favourite because a large part of my love for svt is how they are also creators. When I watched this, it was crazy to me how quickly they worked together to create the opening of Going Seventeen. Choosing a beat, writing the lyrics, composing the melody, filming the opening. They did it so seamlessly and had so much fun doing so.
  * Also ANYTIME they play mafia I COLLAPSE IN LAUGHTER. 
    * they are addicted to this game (aka werewolf). They played it twice in one day in Camping TTT, at the christmas special, at a fansign, on vlive, after practice asdmqms and every time it’s chaotic af.
    * you have the baseless accusations like _”Shua your smile is awkward hehe you haven’t been mafia in a while right”_ (HE DIED FOR THIS) to _”the way he chews”_ to _”Hoshi’s eyes are suspicious”_ and [“ _He just arrived from China we must kill him_ ”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91jKupfb4qc)
    * And then there’s the trends. Mingyu talking himself into a hole, Jeonghan for the big brain plays, Hoshi for Galaxy Brain Plays, Jun being quiet and getting away with everything, DK for having amazing intuition but getting derailed by Hoshi Logic (TM). Woozi dies in the first two turns.
    * My favourite Defences:  
Minghao: YOU DON’T KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED  
Seungkwan: You’re drunk bro  
DK: Just look into my eyes  
Mingyu: I have a job



(To me they are more than just idols, they are professionals that I respect. From their impeccable choreography, famous synchronisation, powerful stage presence, beautiful MVs, killer fashion sense, hilarious dynamics, unbelievable artistry… the list grows on. Which is why this draft is already at 15k words (laughs weakly))


	2. every subunit is worthy

### Hip Hop Unit

  * the absolute rudest of them. rudest outfits, rudest lines, absolute rudest stage personas call my lawyer I’m compromised
  * they take the harder-hitting official songs like _Back it up_ and _Ah Yeah_ but since 2018 they’ve been experimenting with more mellow, laid back sounds like _Check In_ and _Trauma_ and I LOVE IT 
    * but sometimes their softest songs has the [rudest dancebreaks](https://youtu.be/_Ou4i7cFMsE?t=159)
    * I’m vibing but then I read the lyrics and I want to cry HHU writes their own raps and there’s so much raw honesty



> _I’m barely breathing_
> 
> _Like I forgot how_
> 
> _It’s too hard for me_
> 
> _To be lenient with myself_
> 
> _Feels like debt_
> 
> _All the light on me_
> 
> _The stage is getting bigger_
> 
> _But the place in my heart_
> 
> _Is so small_

  * also the unit with the most unreleased songs? I’m sorry PLEDIS WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?
  * it’s a pity because you really get to see their potential as rappers in their concert-only’s. Their artistry is raging, wonwoo’s low tone, vernon’s flow, seungcheol growls and mingyu’s ad libs (screams into a pillow) 
    * [What’s the Problem + MMO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joj9bOFrf2I) (Seungcheol snaps. Also it started raining during this performance. I warned you)
    * [UN HAENG IL CHI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puwApUhahGM): MY FAVOURITE JAM. they look like triad leaders shit-talking at the last supper I’m ruined.
    * [Sukyo:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFukGDD7pvA) imagine being so powerful, when you get invited to kcon not only do you do your title tracks… but also your b sides… AND unreleased songs that no one except your stans will know. btw they are in harnesses.
    * [Lotto Remix:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5nf6fl1U0A) they rap on top of rock guitar. I listen to this and I want to start a revolution.
    * [Believe Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KerbHCSEizM): THEY RAP. IN BALACLAVAS. AND STRAIGHTJACKETS.
    * [The Other Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwFlfDjnDi4): ;______; they rap blindfolded send help
  * when you think god is unfair remember that [HHU can also sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5VNhRnHQ1Q)
  * you would think HHU loses games because [kim mingyu is a black hole](https://youtu.be/0h_rsR5EXkM?t=1898) but lmao no they win bc SCoups is the most competitive baby and wonwoo is scarily competent when he feels like trying



### Performance Unit

  * ethereal, breathtaking, a gift of genius onto us mere mortals
  * there’s a reason they’re called performance unit and not just dance unit bc it’s a full course feast 
    * a lot of their debut b-side choreo was done by PU!! and even after debut they keep changing it up to produce content like I’m so fond of their ver of [adore u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E3xrZUZCqU) (ft joshua and his guitar agenda)
    * look, if HHU channels all of SVT’s rage, then PU embodies their sexual frustration like REALLY, [hoshi is this necessary](https://youtu.be/VKuvYk-FsPM?t=2m47s)and [WHO tf stole from magic mike](https://youtu.be/N-7PHNSuhz4?t=41) I don’t need names I just want answers 
      * first time I heard Shhh I put it on my slow hoes playlist and when they performed it [I was Right](https://youtu.be/4oNJFtwWdyg?t=10) (why is there so much touching I’m wailing)
    * before I became a carat I already stanned lilili yabbay because I found it so cool there was a space for this in kpop where cookie-cutter moves and trends are mainstream. You don’t need to understand dance to be mesmerised [by this move](https://youtu.be/wvBtrgTeeTs?t=111)
      * like INDIVIDUALLY they are amazing dancers but since lilli yabbay I feel like instead of going hard, they’re going creative. They’re learning to express _together_ , four bodies dancing as one unit. 247 feels like a [continuation of the ideas](https://youtu.be/Wr0RQWq58jM?t=106) they’re just starting to develop and I’m so excited to see where they go.
  * remember that hoshi was originally in the [vocal group](https://youtu.be/B_s81YkMlUU?t=86), jun has the [sweetest falsetto](https://youtu.be/7iEexNChZS8?t=90), minghao does [emotional ballads](https://youtu.be/7o7VnEzqTQQ?t=117) and dino wrote (and delivered) a [full solo song at 17](https://youtu.be/2-BrXYcHMzA?t=26)
  * off stage their dynamic is hard to pin down because both of the hyungs do not act like hyungs and the maknae is a cold hearted city man. it’s kind of funny because their personalities together is v different to their personalities separately (I still love them)



### Vocal Unit

  * they are precious and I will protect these lads with my dying breath
  * These boys are the backbone of the last svt chorus. there will always be an obscene high note (bonus: watch [pdx101 trainees cheering](https://youtu.be/bo-yXbMPHfI?t=210) when lee hyeop made boo seungkwan proud)
  * they have the most beautiful cinematic MV like [Pinwheel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aarBJqitCJE) inspired a generation of AU fics and can we talk about the stage for [Habit](https://youtu.be/O2VdaGaTzxs?t=101)? They were singing in a galaxy of stars.
  * The official recording do not do them any justice. When Joshua Hong does an acoustic arrangement you know there will be [harmonisation](https://youtu.be/gGxmPQpduJM?t=74) and countermelodies and high notes galore. 
    * See: the acoustic arr for [Aju Nice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flvH5MMMnwU) and [Adore U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNNhb3hvm58)
  * has the most hilarious dynamics because you have Seungkwan the MC and Jeonghan the cheating enabler and DK the pure enthusiastic soul that goes along with everything (Woozi/Joshua quietly suffering). Their energy is UNENDING. You’ll get backstage disses and dance battles and games involving ridiculous punishments. Surprisingly they don't win that many games but they do win at screen time hehe.
  * Also their new manager thought they were hip hop unit bc [ they kept rapping in the van](https://youtu.be/uCPgRXfg4DQ?t=107)
    * their ver of [un haeng il chi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1To6-IFBsOg) is compulsory reading sorry I don't mka the rules (Josh swearing, DK high tone rap, entire vu on thrones) + this [carat's animation](https://twitter.com/ChichiKenken04/status/1253913078770495488)
  * never forget [VU won the dancing rhythm challenge](https://youtu.be/Q9J-gr7AiCU?t=1553). shame perf u, shame.
  * oh my god so there was a [special 97-liner stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KkQ-mxpHXE) with DK, the8, Mingyu and others like Jungkook and Yugyeom AND VOCAL UNIT WAS THE BACK UP BAND. Josh on guitar, Woozi on drums, Jeonghan on Bass, Seungkwan on keyboard asdasmq it was so hot




	3. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

## S. Coups (Choi Seungcheol)

  * General leader of SVT as well as the HHT
  * Is the oldest and part of 95 line along with Jeonghan and Joshua. Also the one who trained the longest (6 years) and was supposed to debut with Pledis Boys… then Nu’Est and then again with Tempest but that got dissolved before debut. But he never gave up and was pretty much always the leader since predebut ;_____;
  * Absolutely [insane stage presence with mindblowing expressiveness](https://youtu.be/KqY1E_jsz-k?t=74). I commonly see coups thirst on my timeline even when he’s not their bias BECAUSE HE’S THAT GOOD. Does every concept well, even when I watch other member’s fancams I keep going back to his face ngnnn 
    * This Call Call Call moment has ~3 million views on twt everyone loves his smile



  *     *       * Whenever the camera stays on his face he does this thing where he cocks his eyebrow and the quirks the corner of his mouth like he knows you think he’s hot.
      * Please watch his lives because he is 100% more aggressive when he raps for concerts vs studio/promotions. If you follow the fancams when they tour you can see his voice get progressively growlier and deeper and louder and //holds my head in my hands// ([flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcysqAzYT60) is a good example but also any Hip Hop Team (HHT) song … and especially his solo [fenomeno/phenomenal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SewNInjJNac). he could stab me and I would say thank you)
  * [Strongest idol in kpop (tested and certified)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOwGAe6DXo8)
  * once made the news [for his eyelashes](https://www.dkpopnews.net/2015/12/seventeens-scoups-garners-attention.html)
  * the MOST COMPETITIVEST BABY OF THEM ALL [even against the maknae he has no chill](https://youtu.be/m7wfyWRzdTo?t=15s). I cannot count the amount of times he fought with a referee or with a PD or his own teammates.



  * Okay as first impressions go he is a hardcore rapper leader type but AHAH! You are all Fools (me included). He is actually the softest member and the biggest baby. Don’t let his biceps trick you Coups is the Real Aegyo King of Seventeen. Woozi and Dino will only do it for the camera and Hate Themselves after but Coups? just deploys it on a daily basis to get his way? 
    * E.g. [to escape punishment](https://twitter.com/cheolettre/status/1190566031426764802?s=20) HE HAS BAMBI EYES AND 1CM LONG CAMEL EYELASHES (Bonus: [to persuade staff to let members go to the toilet](https://twitter.com/sajtae/status/1199845690895196167) LMAO)
    * Very clingy and touchy-feely. If he’s standing next to someone it’s a matter of time before he latches on. When he laughs he likes to lean into someone? When he’s just chilling he will grab someone by their neck? Also bites people for fun???!! (On Going Seventeen the editor put the [dictionary definition of clingy under his face](https://youtu.be/9O2D9K7l-FU?t=948)). 
      * [still gets bullied](https://twitter.com/rozerenity/status/1185559887587053568?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) (ft mingyu)
    * He explains that this is because his mum really wanted a daughter so he became a baby girl with heaps of aegyo. He’s the maknae of the family so he’s used to mooching for affection e.g. used his father’s arm as a pillow until middle school i.e. SLEPT IN HIS PARENT’S BED UNTIL HE WAS A TEENAGER. [(s)](https://twitter.com/bbyobo/status/1249287433004277761)
    * To make your heart hurt the Pledis VP acknowledged he’s an exceptional leader _precisely_ because Coups had to sweep aside his natural personality to be a good leader to seventeen : “artists normally have a lot of greed but the leader has to sacrifice to a certain degree. Hiding your own feelings, listening to the others, and things like that. in a way it’s the complete opposite of you.” (SVT Club)
    * He’s the first the cry on ending ments because he knows the hardship seventeen is going through and he carries a lot of responsibilities ;______; even during the most stressful airport exits he’s always guiding and grounding the other members even though he’s exhausted.
    * never showed it but he’s always felt anxious before going on stage until it got so bad he went on hiatus in Dec 2019.
    * “Since I’m a leader, I thought I should hold on until I can push the limit… but Mingyu noticed and asked, _are you okay?_ and Ah, I thought I did everything I could.” [(Hit the Road)](https://youtu.be/n6LaGLUaQOY?t=443)
    * (disclaimer first: we should never assume someone’s sexuality is until they tell us themselves + this is something that should stay in fandom spaces) he has an ambiguous line in the just for fun mixtape that? Suggests? He? Might? Be? Bisexual??!! (screams) I mean we don’t need idols to validate our identities but (SCREAMS). We know Coups is definitely an ally!! Not just wearing stuff with rainbows but specifically wearing a [balenciaga jacket with pride flags on it](https://twitter.com/daydreamhoshi/status/1148070334706282497/photo/2) \+ [this reaction to a fan carrying the pride flag at kcon](https://twitter.com/daydreamhoshi/status/1148069699806064643?lang=en) (SCREAMS UNTIL I’M HOARSE)
  * [THEIR FIRST WIN!!](https://youtu.be/hwUffAnRa9k?t=247) WAS CHAOTIC. Coups was supposed to say a speech but he started breaking down so he gives up and thrusts the mic at Hoshi who was already Breaking Down and not Ready. Hoshi looks around frantically for help but Seungkwan looked like this:



  * Meanwhile Woozi is crying into DK’s back and Vernon is in shock so Hoshi does his best until Seungkwan looks Okay except Seungkwan was Not Okay so Jeonghan steps in. I am so fond SC is the best leader




	4. YOON JEONGHAN

## Jeonghan

  * 95 line, second oldest and part of Vocal Team! (VT) makes everyone think they are his favourite dongsaeng



  * In the early years he had long hair and looked like that ^^^^^^ I HAVE NO WORDS ;____; I wasn’t into svt then but even I Noticed because he kept being RT’d onto my timeline. Honestly, have you ever seen a person so ethereal? Otherworldly?
  * Angelic face is accompanied by an angelic voice. It’s light and breathy and I want him to do more covers?? This [Decalcomanie cover](https://youtu.be/FEE0pPXoSdQ?t=86)? Him in [Pinwheel](https://youtu.be/coKObqidsq4?t=144)? HIS [ENTIRE SOLO SONG PURPLE ROSE??!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4--OV6hZ_Jc) (that outfit, that dance?) 
    * My all time favourite jeonghan dance is the opening for the [Diamond Edge ver of Don’t Wanna Cry ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5t4Dpb-5Eg)have you? Seen? ANything so elegant and celestial in your life. I Ascended.
  * Along with Wonwoo (#JeonSloth) they’re known as the most lethargic members of svt. His favourite hobby is lying down (mood). 
    * His other hobby is strolling along the Han River and going to pretty parks. Once he found rabbits and got so excited he made Seungkwan come with him except Seungkwan didn’t believe him? But then they got there and there were indeed Rabbits and rumours say they spent all evening trying to catch one. (SVT Club)
    * Can only sleep in total silence and absolute darkness, so that’s why he often rooms with Seokmin and never Mingyu (onetime he roomed with Wonwoo and Wonwoo got hungry so the sweet considerate boy quietly ate his dinner in the dark pfffft)
    * paradoxically, he runs fast and [won the ISAC relay?](https://youtu.be/xaqiMpnBHCE?t=35)
  * Like Seungcheol, Jeonghan initial image is A BLATANT LIE!!!! Let me introduce to you Yoon “I live to bother my dongsaengs” Jeonghan. 
    * Is always checking the other members’ love for him. Dino would be eating and then Jeonghan would pop up and go “S Coups or Jeonghan. One, two, three.” and Dino would get so stressed he loses his appetite bahaha. If they choose the other person Jeonghan will sigh and go [“today I lost a dongsaeng whom I love”](https://youtu.be/Gm-G3HcB2Y0?t=11s)
    * Always [playing pranks](https://twitter.com/jeongcheolees/status/1264037573606772738?s=20), I would need another 1000 words to list all the problems he caused LOL. Locked Seokmin out of his room and wouldn’t let him in until he did aegyo. On planes he calls the stewardess and orders wine …. for Joshua. In Castaway Boys he convinced Minghao that everyone on the island used abalone as currency and then MADE HIM PAY A STORE OWNER USING ABALONE, DITCHED HIM, THEN PRETENDED TO CALL THE POLICE + an infinite amount of hidden camera pranks he roped the whole team into (common victim is Dino, the most gullible boy).
    * Infamous for his wandering pervert hands? 
      * [grabbed a whole buttcheek](https://twitter.com/1zerozero4/status/1173223475667853313?s=20) and wouldn’t let go as Coups smacked him
      * pretty sure he was groping woozi in the [instagram live at facebook hq](https://youtu.be/RPisWDuPkkk?t=6)
      * the one time pledis panic-edited a video they already uploaded because [JH grabbed Dino’s dick](https://twitter.com/xuminghao_o/status/1173220051236921346?s=20) (DK enabling) 
        * [Not the first time](https://twitter.com/hanniebunbun/status/1265571679025102848?s=20) (victim: wonwoo)
    * Also he is ALWAYS cheating at games and it’s funny bc the staff would only catch it when editing footage and audio and their comments are always “aishhhh yoon jeonghan again….” Anyway there’s YT compilations of this.
  * I get the impression music and dance doesn’t come easily to him, and he doesn’t have the ingrained talent that makes him _suited_ to idol life in a way Hoshi or Seungkwan is. Jeonghan takes the longest to learn dances and takes a couple tries to get his lines right BUT!! He practices when others are on break and you can see him taking feedback and learning from dongsaengs n_____n 
    * Has this cute habit of using fingers to count himself in. Eg. [boom boom back view](https://youtu.be/Yy3n-KYMXF4?t=10) \+ the time [he used Wonwoo’s ass as a metronome](https://youtu.be/AFm4X4yoTr8?t=188) and Wonwoo was having None of It
  * Also the emotional pillar of the Seventeen. Like Seungkwan, he’s super aware of team dynamics and the atmosphere of the room, he’s good at making sure everyone is heard (e.g. Jun or Wonwoo who are quiet and less assertive), keeping everyone included and keeping the mood up to prevent awkwardness and hurt feelings. Even behind camera! You hear the other members talk about how he’s always checking on them pre-emptively, asking if they’re doing okay and listening to their thoughts!! [(s)](https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/seventeen-jeonghan-glue-holds-13-members-together-forever/)
  * Okay I’m biased but I headcanon him as Everyone’s Favourite Hyung. The way [Hoshi/Woozi/Mingyu/Wonwoo](https://youtu.be/_7fR4fXp_dM?t=274) reacted when they thought Jeonghan was driving them? THE eXCITED EAGER LOOKS ON THEIR FACES??!! hNNHHNNN 
    * only to be swiftly crushed when Jeonghan was, once again, trolling.



  * I feel like he is less willing to be vulnerable compared to Coups/Seungkwan/Soonyoung so we rarely see him cry. ry on stage. If he gets teary, you can see him trying to hold back or hiding, bending his head down or turning around, only facing the camera when he’s dry-eyed. I used to have the impression that maybe he was just less emotional than the others, but then in interviews and through others I realise he’s actually just as sentimental and maybe just as easily prone to tears as Cheol (Eg. his Fear interview re: Seokmin + Soonyoung’s camping comments)




	5. JOSHUA MF HONG

## Joshua (Hong Jisoo)

  * Youngest of 95 line, vocal unit. Born and raised in LA and moved to korea in 2013 (but then went back to the US to sit the SAT, get his diploma and THEN flew back to Korea to sing [Sunday Morning on sunday morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJfiXzuORaA)). 
    * was in the church band/choir so from 2013 his vocals were [already angelic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KhAy3lrmGI&feature=youtu.be&t=8s) and did you know he starts [My My](https://youtu.be/UTa7FvWGziY?t=19)?
    * debut era his angelic voice and his guitar was inseparable [just listen please](https://youtu.be/XKrLwc_nKh0?t=12) (+count the cameos in [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E3xrZUZCqU))
    * has been singing Sunday Morning since December 2012 and [has not stopped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kq1odAxkGo)
  * Is known as the gentleman of Seventeen and is probably physically incapable of getting angry. He is always speaking softly and smiling gently (his cat eyes and upturned lips!) Has a habit of crossing his legs and sitting straight ([which the members definitely call him out for](https://youtu.be/ko7SD4tyLlg?t=1576)). He IS SO BEAUTIFUL I always take screenshots of his side profile 
    * [He had to _pretend_ to be mean to Woozi](https://youtu.be/YDtviH8q2OQ?t=130) and couldn’t (ft bumzu laughing)
    * [even against an angry fan he just? smiled?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvoVnWyDxzw) How are you so perfect.
    * Was supposed to be a strict judge for battle of the burgers but just ended up [helping Vernon](https://youtu.be/XeghImWhVFA?t=390) and [opening jars](https://youtu.be/MCEgBuLdUME) (I have never seen a sexier man go to 1:12 and thank me)
  * When younger sebongs want to find him they call ‘shua-huang, shua-hyung’ and it’s the softest thing ever,  
Exhibit 1: [Minghao](https://youtu.be/JV1jyruIRUA?t=72)  
Exhibit 2: [Vocal Unit](https://twitter.com/mi_won17/status/1189556648890662913?s=20)  
Bonus: [Hoshi (Shuaaaa oppppaa)](https://youtu.be/t5hl1hXytck?t=191)
  * To no one’s knowledge he started working out in 2019 and then to everyone’s surprise and with no warning he wore a sleeveless shirt in the [Fear Behind](https://youtu.be/PM-i1ocyvpg?t=649) and for DAYS my tlist was flooded. And now he just, looks like this. Our twink has evolved into a twunk.



  *     * Um played the electric guitar in his solo and I had to chug water because DAMN JOSHUA HONG
  * Has so many running gags and random talents because after all, this man is an american millennial and his entire existence is a MEME 
    * Correcting everyone else’s english: you see a lot of this in vlives and [the middle school skit](https://youtu.be/m73Xxmwuw6s?t=414) BUT I can tell you I live for the moments when he suddenly switches from korean english to American English it’s hot hubba hubba 
      * common victim: [Boo Seungkwan](https://youtu.be/NoEm9r_iARQ?t=146) and his (vernon voice) [low quality english](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmrHDXZ2UyU)
      * related: [the boy can speak spanish](https://twitter.com/jinicito/status/902694035718057984?s=20)
    * Members clown him for his cameo in A-Teen, [“Surprise~”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp5l2PUuTuA)
    * He’s always dabbing and high-fiving people, even if they’re halfway across the room and there’s people in between
    * Absolutely OWNED the [U.S.A. choreo](https://twitter.com/mi_won17/status/1256291837167443969) bc it was all tiktok dances
    * CHEESIEST FANSERVICE like his acrostic poems are always so greasy and this? [drinking water just to show off his adam’s apple](https://youtu.be/PuSUmPCxke4?t=724) ([sexier ver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r9LI4S0-KA))
    * doesn’t get a lot of screen time on variety shows because he’s happy to step back and let the more boisterous kids take over but let me tell you PDs are sleeping on him he is SO FUNNY
  * Actually the gentleman image [is a Lie](https://twitter.com/mi_won17/status/1218140974381068288?s=20), he’s only nice to his [dongsaengs for the camera](https://youtu.be/ko7SD4tyLlg?t=394) and initiating silly diss battles. He is also a [shameless cheat](https://youtu.be/PM-i1ocyvpg?t=550) and pranker but has Level 99 acting skills to pretend he’s innocent. 
    * The [amount](https://twitter.com/mi_won17/status/1204736489952706561?s=20) of [times](https://twitter.com/ie9_q/status/1192100872697761794?s=20) he secretly pinches Jeonghan for bugging him. Like you [think we can’t see hahaha](https://twitter.com/GARATSmeanie2/status/1265220604564697088?s=20)
  * Funny story once he took Minghao to a fancy restaurant in America and the waitress asked for their ID bc they were drinking wine and BOTH OF THEM FORGOT. But this bitch just googled himself. (also Minghao was 20 at the time Jisoo Christ who



If you get bias wrecked because of him just remember to: [BREATHE. BREATHE. BREATHE. Sumshyeo Baby](https://youtu.be/gw5G2WijIZc?t=149)





	6. WEN JUNHUI

## Jun | Wen Junhui

  * 4th Hyung and first of 96 line! (Jun > Hoshi > Wonwoo > Woozi). From Shenzhen, Guangdong Province.
  * A Chinese member so suffers from the hereditary “amazing talent but poor line distribution and low screen time” disease (moment of silence for hangeng please). He’s one of those members whose impression will definitely change the more you watch him!! I swear 79% of my svt mutuals are jun stans so the sheer amount of information I have absorbed through osmosis is //waves hands at the wall of text below// 
    * HIS [VOICE](https://youtu.be/A956lNNVTz0?t=12s) IS SO [AMAZING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc&feature=youtu.be&t=1m30s). We are are extremely blessed because he does a lot of ballad covers PLEASE WATCH [想你想疯了 (going crazy missing you)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqaKryi6CVc) and his solo song [能不能坐在我身边 (Can you sit by my side?)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUYqfbB-P3w). And don’t get me started on his [trademark falsetto.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G-tlC8DsDY) I loop it to my mum as way of subtextually explaining why I’m single. 
      * YOU HAVE TO CLICK THIS IF YOU CLICK ON NOTHING ELSE. His chinese rearrangement of THANKS for CYZJ [(我明白)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqqjT4x6_n4) is like 90% falsetto and?!! HE LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL! HIS LEGS! THE WHITE SHIRT!/11!! THE LIGHTING!!! (CYZJ was shitty in a lot of ways but at least they gave us [this Jun)](https://twitter.com/jun_meow610/status/1017384154122485760)



  *     *       * The [JunHao duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7ogJWeryLw) for an OST is ;____; god their voices TOGETHER
      * Saving the My I screaming for Minghao’s chapter hehe please look forward to it
    * Ah. Sorry I got too excited about jun’s voice let me get to the DANCING. How [his hips lead the DWC chorus?](https://youtu.be/zEkg4GBQumc?t=58) The leather pants for [good to me?](https://youtu.be/kqN60E_AfFY?t=53)
      * I can timestamp 5 different parts of this [WHO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEmeUsjGeIs) fancam but you deserve to watch the whole thing and suffer with me. His spread thighs? The grinding? Body rolls? AND [THEN THIS F-CKN MOVE](https://youtu.be/VEmeUsjGeIs?t=75) DASMQXOZ HOSHI WHY DID YOU CHOREOGRAPH THAT （I suspect [Hoshi choreographs just to be touched](https://twitter.com/_eighty8/status/909901071648092160). intricate rituals and all that)
      * His killing part in fallin' flower indeed, [killed](https://youtu.be/u4iDL3c0T1c?t=176)
      * You know what else killed, his [piano intro to DWC](https://youtu.be/cuD_AA_W0A4?t=21) for the 2017 KBS Music Festival
  * was a child actor so you can go on a youtube spree and watch him grow up from 2 to 24. Some classics: 
    * [NYEAC NYEAC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAvmqkaZTZM)
    * [walking across a living room naked](https://youtu.be/Cq5Gp45De9s?t=65), getting lectured by his grandpa, and having a depression montage
    * [a purple vampire hanging from the ceiling](https://youtu.be/Rjd4343ZzvM?t=23)
    * If you go on the Shenzhen Metro they still play the [informercial he filmed in middle school](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Ub411J7fJ?from=search&seid=17109999774892906614) lmao
    * [long haired jun dancing in traditional robes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9iv6EaBa2g) (WARNING: EXTREMELY LETHAL)
  * Did I say hyung? Aha you know the drill by now ALL OF HYUNGLINE IS FULL OF LIES. While Coups is the little sister that can do no wrong, Jun is the little brother that is always pestering you because he adores you and wants attention. 

[Real subs:](https://youtu.be/7bXDbuxToIQ?t=1315)  
Jun: (keeps interrupting Minghao while he’s practising)  
Minghao: You can go to the cafe upstairs, buy something to eat. (i.e. go away)  
Jun: (sings Wang Lee Hom over Minghao)  
Minghao: Aish, listen to me.   
Jun: (sings louder)  
Minghao: Do you want something?  
Jun: I didn’t bring money :D  
Minghao: …… (literally takes out his wallet and gives Jun money to go buy juice)

    * Jeonghan: [If you tell Jun what NOT to do he will do it.](https://youtu.be/etQQkMRUuOM?t=131) ([SVT Club Ep 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vz9y6Lu00LAZPMe3TBJQgmT94aBIALvw/view) is great, the jun part is at 41:40 but from 34 min it’s just SVT airing grievances against each other)
    * [argues with chickens](https://youtu.be/PiWywDK7rrs?t=685)
    * throws tantrums if [his dongsaengs are being too pushy](https://youtu.be/89o7Ef7Qaq0?t=286)
    * Seungkwan + Vernon’s face when a c-fan asked if he would rather (A) live with a 5 year old Jun for a year or (B) live with 5 Juns for a year.



  *     * Yanan (Pentagon): Jun is crazy….. oh when I say crazy I don’t mean extroverted, I mean insane. He’s Insane. [(S)](https://twitter.com/chartreuxs/status/1020138649919184896?lang=en)
    * Once he almost killed Wu JiaCheng with his ["very bad english"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FgoS0K2uDg)
    * If you thought he’s crazy now you should watch him with MingMing on 17TV that was PEAK HYPE because they have similar personalities so their energies just fed and reflected off each other to create a Monster.
  * To get to know Jun you have to watch him on chinese shows because he is soooo talkative and uncontrollable. He expresses 5 personalities in a span of 5 seconds, from bratty to teeth-rottingly romantic to sagely wise to obediently meek and then back to bratty. He gives Minghao a dozen compliments in ten seconds, drops 4 character idioms, quotes songs and smiles his way into my heart 
    * This [iQiYi interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-p2M6A2AJ0) is the perfect example (also JunHao look SO HANDSOME HERE)
  * I’m going to play a uno reverse card. You thought Jun was secretly an extroverted bundle of sunshine? AHAH THERE’S ANOTHER LAYER TO THIS ONION. He’s actually…. a surprising private person and I daresay the most complicated out of all the Sebongs? I mean this in neither a positive nor negative way, just, his personality is objectively and neutrally complex. 
    * This is something you’ll notice once you pay attention to the way he acts in the background of unscripted shows + the way members talk about him in lives and interviews. I only really understood Jun after reading explanations in author’s notes and curious cat answers and pastebin meta dumps by mutuals.
    * I feel like Jun is still unsure about himself, his talents, and his place in SVT. Do you know that feeling when you’re with a group of people and they’re laughing and you want to join in but you’re not sure about how to insert yourself? If you can be part of that? If you should? I get that impression with Jun. He’s always happy to watch from the back when Hoshi/Seokmin is being loud and boisterous, or if 95-line is plotting pranks, or just if Mingyu/Dino cooking a meal — but he never steps forward to include himself, it’s always someone else who has to reach out and invite him (GoSe TTT #1, the first road trip is a good example). Even in chn interviews he tends to deflect his answers into something about Seventeen. It’s such a contradiction. Jun’s chatty, but he’s not good at talking about himself. He’s outgoing and childlike, but also hesitant about imposing. He’s the rare kind of genuine you don’t see in adults, but he also selflessly buries a lot of his vulnerabilities. 
      * This kid, [still gets stage fright](https://youtu.be/gGAEQbxPgfY?t=3189) because he has such high expectations for himself (and heavens… how Minghao can just TELL makes my heart flip)
    * I think SVT really treasures Jun in the way you treasure someone that’s slightly beyond your reach. I remember Jeonghan saying how he wishes Jun would talk to him more, and the quiet way Wonwoo moved to Jun’s side when he was the last to be picked for a game (and then every time Jun fumbled the ball everyone would cheer extra loudly so that he didn’t feel guilty about it). Even Mingyu and Vernon have talked about Jun’s personality like it’s something precious, the way Jun’s worldview is so pure hearted and positive even so long after debut.
    * “I sometimes stay quiet because with Korean, I don’t know how to express my thoughts in a more clever way” [(Hit the Road)](https://youtu.be/yQYt8bkk5dU?t=141) And then you think about how he’s always copying the members and imitating their funny points. And how he’s so _physical_ and maybe it’s a way he shows affection instead of using words.
    * someone who I admire very much once said: “junhui has this unshakeable desire to see the people he cares about happy” and every carat should print this out



I’m forcing myself to stop here thanks for coming to my ted talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Joshua was hard because my notes from months ago were just, "Jun vs cow" "the way Dino says shua hyung in gose" and I had no idea what I was referring to and could not find the clips to link.


	7. KWON SOONYOUNG

## Hoshi | Kwon Soonyoung

  * 96 liner, leader of performance unit, seventeen’s resident choreographer and our favourite 10:10 tiger-possessed hamster
  * OH BOYYYYY he’s a LOT. Whereas jun and jeonghan are layered individuals, Hoshi is just, EVERYTHING ALL AT ONCE. The way he dances on stage is mesmerising, his offstage personality is hilarious, he flips between sexy and cute? and the sheer amount of bullshit he stirs makes enough content to turn pledis into bollywood. A chaotic good boy.
  * One of the best dancers in kpop sis have you seen him MOVE? Like there are good dancers and then there’s “My name is Soonyoung and you can call me Soon”
  * This chapter took 4 days because I just kept rewatching his fancams when trying to compile a list of my favourites 
    * [191231 Hit](https://youtu.be/Fiat5vn7TSY?t=56) All black. turtleneck, glitter jacket, latex pants and THE MOST INTENSE SVT CHOREO. UGH
    * [191227 Shhh](https://youtu.be/1YIbhX2JkOI) He rolls his chest. His shirt is see-through.
    * [160605 Dance with Doc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68doj16zZnw) this his peaking hamster fancam. so young, so adorable. only rivalled by Woozi’s Snap Shoot fancam heh
    * [190310 Moonwalker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVM2hTxyp0I) I personally love how energetic this dance is and then.. he flips his jacket off…
    * [190106 Clap Remix for GDA](https://youtu.be/A2uzO5WLb2M?t=147) Hoshi dance break and even in 4K you can’t see how fast his hands move
    * [170708 Crazy in Love](https://youtu.be/Fiat5vn7TSY?t=56) the plaid
    * [170311 Boom Boom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ijIKKZZeV4): He looks like he’s having SO MUCH FUN HERE
    * [170527 Don’t Wanna Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YZeLWBeBdM) DWC is already my favourite choreo and hoshi is so in his element here
    * [171229 WHO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjNbmhs7u6w) ofc
    * [161229 Wild Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewJimkJxM8c) this?! chair choreo is so steamy I’m going to put a nsfw warning and balance it out with his hamster cheeks



  * Over time he developed his own style which is? Deliberately gender-neutral and dangerously sensual. (Taemin influence is clear)



  *     * You can see it early on in his choreo, like this? [ballroom-esque part](https://youtu.be/Q_AGRJp1wjM?t=24) in Fast Pace and THE WAY HE COCKS HIS HIP and in any of the [choreo he does for himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QDbEZ3IsOc)
    * This cover of[Mamamoo’s Egotistic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P9kmvO7f2M) the perfect example
    * If ^that^ destroyed you, [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrKqXB1NTb4) is Hoshi’s solo and THE ULTIMATE FANCAM. It! IS! is so RUDE. LEATHER PANTS AND HARNESSES. AND! AND! THOSE BODY ROLLS. THAT LOOK!!! !!! He said it himself that he wanted to emulate a [girl crush concept](https://twitter.com/vernxnbae/status/1236884815028408320?s=20). A GIRL CRUSH. FOR! THIS BOY!! 
      * You have to watch [THIS](https://youtu.be/D6GPB-qjiKc?t=56) fancam to get the best angle for a certain move ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
    * (Yeah btw he is a maaaasssiiive shinee fanboy. Hoshi listens to their music every night before he sleeps and fans will legit gift him shinee merch at fansigns. When their comebacks overlapped you can see him creeping at music show endings, and, [when told to imagine his ideal type he chose Key](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYU4vejFf4Y&list=PLpWqMqBUA-cXkbQsTlgZIN-pUxJrUnSrZ&index=14&t=0s) haha. 
      * Also a fan of Super Junior > [him dancing to chokiwa](https://youtu.be/iwAxS4qdvkM?t=173) at Donghae & Eunhyuk’s concert is v cute (ft Oh Sehun having the absolute time of his life before remembering he was a idol)
    * watch the collaboration stage w/ monsta x and wanna one covering 2PM (A GOOD STAGE) … Again and Again is a sexy and serious song full of smouldering looks and angsty eyebrows….. but just… look at Shownu and then [look at Hoshi](https://youtu.be/PkoqEaZIl6s?t=52) asdsamSDAQHAHA
  * He is not just PU’s leader, he is also the leader of performance for Seventeen. He hypes the crowd, sets the energy and is scarily aware of how his members are going. 
    * For example, [180214 Gaon Awards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6zvkX-4oKY) was a really difficult stage. 12 minutes, 5 songs. They were exhausted, all their mouths were dry and they felt like vomiting “But Hoshi-hyung saw members were tired so he shouted GO and we all gained strength”. [[Unsubbed YMMD Talk]](https://youtu.be/Raw7mD75hPA?t=2421)
    * He even [manages the fan chants](https://twitter.com/jeonghaneruu/status/1227876107593977856?s=20)
    * But [poor object awareness](https://twitter.com/jaunewonu/status/1232491471250452480?s=20) ty wonwoo
  * HOSHI AT NORAEBANG IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT ([gets 100/100 on songs he doesn’t know ](https://youtu.be/dnLf3U4sM9o?t=482)and the rest of svt is shook). 
    * also a liability because once he almost killed Seungkwan who was laughing so hard he suffocated. [In this vlive](https://youtu.be/_cGaRmBNavQ) Seungkwan spends half the time on the floor in fetal position and the other half in a corner in fetal position.
    * but seriously, this kid can [sing](https://youtu.be/wUPh0jFK6jo?t=659) (please click it's SeokSoon covering DBSK's Love in the Ice aka my favourite kpop ballad) ([another duet with Seokmin to heal your heart](https://twitter.com/sokkuminhui/status/1236524753050984448?s=20))
  * do you know the kid at school who, on a field trip, yells when the bus drives past his house? [that kid is hoshi](https://youtu.be/i-slxjQavXA?t=812)
  * Kept begging Woozi for a duet and Woozi indulged him ONCE [(Bring It)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MbYDUlod8E) and immediately regretted it because Hoshi will not stop deploying [“Hoshi-Woozi Combo Deuleo bwassana”](https://youtu.be/GJFPguAEZLw?t=29)
    * Also on the [Yam and Nam Show](https://youtu.be/Q9J-gr7AiCU?t=388) he was outed for daydreaming about his solo debut. He already had the album name (H for Hoshi) the the title song (Hurricane), the genre (EDM) and the chorus choreo bahahaha. Was a meme for 2 years and I guess he bugged Woozi/Bumzu enough because it [became real](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoHhFWV1SRw)
    * <https://youtu.be/b0cdQQbW6D4?t=139> CHECK THIS LINK
  * He’s so well known for spoilers before release that during interviews members just, [take the microphone away.](https://youtu.be/p_8slFDSaS4?t=151)
    * Iconic [ 161127 incident](https://youtu.be/i9TFmsi04HQ?t=96) when he spoiled Boom Boom. This also good example of how each member will react to a Crisis. Mingyu becomes small, Seungkwan panic MCs, Minghao is shooketh and Jun needs a hug, DK hides, Vernon goes through 200 facial expressions, Joshua smiles it off, Woozi doesn’t want you to know he’s laughing so he buries his face in his hands. Coups reacts immediately but pretends everything’s okay and Jeonghan… mouths along like he knew it was going to happen (definitely complicit). And it’s alost always Hoshi’s fault.
  * Does this cat thing where he gets curious when members are eating. So he goes up to them, plonks himself down with his mouth open looking pleadingly at the food like PLEASE FEED ME (it’s quite cute but Minghao wants him to Stop). Legit, there’s [compilation vids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUu1D_jKDgc) of him staring at people eating food with his mouth open without saying anything, waiting to be fed. And then he looks so pleased with himself after
  * His persona so happy and light-hearted it’s easy to forget that he has a serious side and lord, does he have a serious side. 
    * I can not emphasise enough how amazing it is that he CHOREOGRAPHS for THIRTEEN PEOPEL. He works with a professional choreographer for the title song, and perf u for other songs, but his specialty is knowing Seventeen as Seventeen. So he knows which formation works for 13 people, how to transition from block to block, who should take center and how to use levels and effects to emphasise the singer. Someone on YT once said, the brilliant thing about Hoshi is how he doesn’t just choreograph to the flow, but also to the lyrics. One is hard enough, but to do both??!! 
      * Just look at his [predebut choreo notes](https://twitter.com/odoruhoshi/status/876797717426700290) and appreciate
      * The famous [‘street light’](https://youtu.be/uibOl9wqWR0?t=352) move in DWC was based off an actual street light outside Pledis
      * He made the [ENTIRE CHOREO](https://youtu.be/GFe-6NAj3xE?t=114) of Fast Pace as a trainee
    * Once he danced so hard he dislocated his shoulder onstage ;______________; (when he came back on he apologised and said he left the heater on at the dorm bahahaha). It’s a chronic dislocation so who knows how many times it has happened. Even now he still tapes his shoulder.
    * once he stopped a [saesaeng with a stop sign](https://www.allkpop.com/forum/threads/fansites-got-caught-sasaeng-its-creepy-af.251108/). Like the story is hilarious but also a chilling reminder of the reality of being an idol
    * Bumzu: [Once, hoshi came to me and explained AN ENTIRE SONG through dance . He explained his musical imagination and emotion through dance. That song was Highlight.”](https://twitter.com/forhoshee/status/1223942645233274880)
      * like legit he goes to Woozi, wiggles around, makes sound effects (boom tsk tsk shuuu) and Woozi translates that into a song



I honestly have so much to say about Hoshi but I have to stop because otherwise I’ll NEVER STOP. There’s so many moments, like, how he tried to eat a hamburger in one bite or his massive vegenence saga with Wonwoo during OFD or how he survived being killed in Mafia _after_ they figured out he was mafia, imitating Seungkwan, getting flying-kicked by Seungkwan, naega hosh naega hosh, the development of his tiger obsession and the anti-tiger movement (Woozi, Wonwoo, Minghao — and the reluctant conversion of Minghao), the “Jeonghan please stop coddling hoshi” movement, his grandma-grandpa skits with Seokmin, his self-confidence in the recording studio, Seungcheol being surprised that he can rap, backstage freestyle battles …. ahhhh one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- will not finish this before comeback see you in july :'D  
> \- twt user mi_won17's acc got suspended so some links will be broken ;___; I'll meditate about longevity  
> \- I need to hold myself back the chapters are just getting longer and longer and it's unsustainable  
> \- surprisingly I don't have that many fansite pictures of Hoshi? it's mostly fancams FAIR but next comes Wonwoo, my bias wrecker and the one I have the MOST photos of


	8. JEON WONWOO

## Jeon Wonwoo

  * 96 line and member of HHU <3 Our precious JeonSloth, gamer boy, wonu, yuanyuan
  * Rapper and DAMN SON what a rapper he is. I love his low tone and his flow and his introspective lyrics and how he utterly transforms on stage. 
    * His cover of G Dragon’s [That XX](https://youtu.be/IahFbU9rGF0?t=92) with Mingyu was BRUTAL (I’m pretty sure Mingyu kissed his hand at some point) The whole thing BURNS (fun fact they butted heads so hard both of them came off with red marks bahaha)
    * The sheer expressiveness in [Trauma](https://youtu.be/4tRsEUB6-bk?t=102)
    * [His opening in Fear is ICONIC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTJ-h51xvgM)
    * I love it when he does that measured, bass rap and the whole song slows down and my heart stops (Eg. His verse in [If I](https://youtu.be/pr9cJYN1N1Y?t=30); his part in [Happy Ending](https://youtu.be/cA1b99JSQq0?t=33) when he steps out in COMBAT GEAR; [I Wish](https://youtu.be/CFxAMFEOoes?t=206) is my favourite because I’m weak for counterpoint)
    * its a HHU stage but they give [Wonwoo a solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IuOP7OEk-8)
  * for perf u we have WHO but for everyone else there’s the [boom boom hip thrusts](https://youtu.be/6rfMxfXlJOg?t=70)
  * fun fact. wonwoo was the last svt member I learnt and I remembered him the INSTANT I saw his long legs in the [Clap Relay Dance](https://youtu.be/Am1XjPvRe6U?t=48)
    * Tip: if you’re trying to learn the member’s names I recommend watching their relay dances, it’s a much more peaceful way to do it lol
  * tbh SVT’s songs are geared towards the vocalists, with Coups and Vernon taking the main raps in the title song and Wonwoo/Mingyu mostly hypes (which is why heng:garae era is so! precious! They have! So many! Lines!!!)
  * But did you know Wonwoo has SVT’s fastest rap line and he did it in 2014! The song is a remix of Rae Sremmurd’s [No Flex Zone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cogszc9IJ_g) but who are they kidding full flex 
    * a youtuber did the maths and its [8 syllables per second](https://youtu.be/rUk6tfMFr8k?t=551) and the 15th fastest rap in kpop _ever_
  * once said “I’m not much of a vocalist” but sir, the [evidence](https://youtu.be/t1ytT00RxDw?t=97) // [says](https://youtu.be/apCJVW-1310?t=12) // [otherwise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuQhajpsVYo&feature=youtu.be&t=6s)
  * Has an absolutely lethal side profile with some of the most artistic fansites like jeonghan is my bias but I save more pictures of wonwoo [JUST LOOK AT HIM](https://twitter.com/moonstone_ww/status/1214397381065740288?s=20)



  * one day he just [wore a crop top](https://twitter.com/tinkswonhao/status/1279720600953479168?s=20) for Left & Right and my entire tlist looked like the end of Macbeth
  * [King of Eye Contact.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_PUCMBsEfY) His hidden talent is expressing powerful emotions through his eyes only. Mark my words he’s going to be casted for drama sooner or later
  * low key high key book worm. Posts on fancafe about buying books but is too shy to show us what he bought. 5 minutes later edits the post. Boom he’s reading about economics and capitalism. You can see him carrying books in airport pics and he is happy to recommend books during fansigns! Usually opens vlives by talking about books he read recently and will get distracted until reminded to get back on topic. 
    * he is such an open minded reader just look at his [recommendations](https://www.koreaboo.com/lists/10-book-recommendations-seventeens-wonwoo-end-boredom/) (I second Keigo Higashino, he is an absolute master of mystery. Please start with _Devotion of Suspect X_.)
    * Because he reads so much, the way he writes lyrics and even how talks to fans can be poetic. He likes to use literary expressions and blurt out 4 character idioms (SVT Club)
    * btw he MCs the gose [debate nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O2D9K7l-FU) and it’s SO FUNNY because he savagely cuts people off while looking like the eng lit professor I had a crush on (but he lets the most chaotic, illogical arguments pass)



  * was quiet all through school but apparently popular? junior girls would follow him keke (also was so reserved it took pledis staff 2 years to learn his name [(s)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTrItmlkxJk&list=PLpWqMqBUA-cXkbQsTlgZIN-pUxJrUnSrZ&index=245&t=0s)
  * On [Abema TV](https://mega.nz/file/77YGybhD#H6JmkkawyL1Uwjm1LoSgYDS0nfufA_2GA-AurgdW4-0) (17:57) the hyungs were like, “Wonwoo has aegyo” and all the younger members where like “??where??” hehe [he really tries to be cool in front of his juniors](https://youtu.be/D4kksjRifXM?t=325) (have you seen anything sexier than a man opening his wallet)



  * but oh my lord does he have a cute side. the hyungs BABY HIM SO MUCH 
    * the time jun was helping dk put on an apron but [DITCHED HIM IMMEDIATELY](https://youtu.be/pf7BOt3xPA8?t=304) ONCE HE SAW WONWOO STRUGGLING
    * [Coups and Mingyu automatically getting up to adjust his mic stand](https://youtu.be/d2tt-Xohi6s?t=170)
    * he lost a game and everyone had to flick his forehead but? [They did it? so gently?](https://twitter.com/tinkswonhao/status/1260652291381592065?s=20)
      * meanwhile no mercy for the maknae ([Star Road 3:15](https://www.vlive.tv/video/103941))
    * towards 95z he is an even bigger baby. he uses aegyo when he [calls coups](https://youtu.be/PFqd_Orsecw?t=308). We have an entire show where it’s just coups and jeonghan bickering about who can plan a better date with wonwoo and then taking him to Indonesia ([KBS Battle Trip](https://www.viki.com/videos/1149511v-battle-trip-episode-147))
    * Yeah there’s a 3 part series by [yt user jeon tv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2tt-Xohi6s). Ft. Jeonghan stroking his neck like a kitten, everyone giving him their heat packs, DK applying his eyedrops and multiple tongue bleps and nose scrunches.
    * If you’re still not convinced look at this [bo peep](https://youtu.be/wLJTh9HwbVM?t=32) fancam



  * went viral as [‘auditory hallucination man’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUYImQ8hgiY) when he performed with Jang Jaein in 2016 and people were like, who is this handsome man with this amazing voice. The original rapper couldn’t make it and Wonwoo got given the lyrics a day before but HE DID IT. 
    * He is also a hard worker that always thinks about the team and quietly takes on responsibiliy. He was absolutely [suffering](https://youtu.be/enX6em-xjo4?t=490) during the Ode Tour (to the point where he had to be carried on stage) but he just held it in because Dino was already sick and he didn’t want to let the fans down. I remember watching the fancams as the tour was on and had no idea he was that exhausted until HTR came out. The entire episode will hurt your heart </3
    * When Seungcheol and Jeonghan went on hiatus he took a lot of their parts, like, he’s just super aware of his burden as a hyung.
  * But overall he looks like a serious boy right? A respectable and intellectual oppa that can take on responsibility? BAHAHAHAHAHAHA This kid only _looks_ sensible. Lets go. 
    * “loser washes dishes for the entire week” rip in pieces [JEON WONWOO BAG OF LUCK](BAG%20OF%20LUCK)
    * legendary [hammer/pot match](https://youtu.be/qu72PP2jBCA?t=345) vs joshua
    * his freestyle dances are [SO FUNNY](https://youtu.be/PGINWyTPuxw?t=736) esp bc he keeps a srs face like in this [‘sexy dance’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8rV32_BTrQ), say it with me [Jeon Wonwoo Dancing Machine](https://youtu.be/PGINWyTPuxw?t=717)
    * when the members kept talking over him and [he exploded](https://youtu.be/LQ6OR34_X-Q?t=1105)
    * lost the [‘do not laugh’ challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45xTRSbnkTk) in 4 seconds
    * [T A S T Y](https://youtu.be/mk3c9y05zLY?t=1206) (but please watch Insomnia Zero #2 for wonwoo being an asmr terrorist
    * If Hoshi is involved everything goes out the window. PLEASE watch the entire OFD Japan series because he has this ongoing feud with Hoshi that cumulates in [‘YOUR HIGHNESS ITS A REBELLION’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5CKP_agdBM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m39s)
      * I can try to give this context but the context is just? every day there’s a different leader and a reasonable person (e.g. dongsaeng line) would be, okay ‘leader is responsible for the team and other duties like navigation and planning etc etc’ but hyungline went: leader is king > everyone must serve the king > king’s word is absolute > YOU ARE ALL PEASANTS AND I DEMAND OBEDIENCE. so every day there was a different tyrant but [hoshi suffered especially](https://youtu.be/uvb8M4zxAoE?t=55) under wonwoo’s reign and every day he waited to be made king so he can exact revenge but alas, the complicated period drama political conspiracy turned against him and exiled him to dongsaeng team the _day_ before his turn to be king.
      * and ofc, when you have two members fighting you lock them in a [room together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc4bQGugvb4)
  * what I like about wonwoo the most is how humble he is. a lot of his lyrics turn inward and reflect on himself. So where Coups raps about the expectations of their loved ones, wonwoo [raps about the pressure from self-expectations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUS9a08Pe6M). He doesn’t tend to acknowledge his own efforts and attributes his success to seventeen ;___;
  * [“I think I would have had a very boring life without the members”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob5UQwbwVuY&feature=youtu.be&t=2109)
  * "I always kind of had a weak presence. I'm a very introverted person naturally. I always thought I couldn't fit in that well anywhere since I was young, but I never felt like that with Seventeen. Even when i didn’t try to stand out, the members always made me stand out somehow" [(HTR)](https://youtu.be/enX6em-xjo4?t=305)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to be back <3 when I was gone, this manifesto got a lot of encouragement and people acknowledged the amount of work it takes to link everything and I'm! so grateful and touched. If this brings joy into your life then my job is done.
> 
> How amazing was this comeback though?


	9. LEE JIHOON

# Woozi (Lee Jihoon)

  * youngest in 96 line, vocal team leader, and resident lyricist/producer of Seventeen’s songs. Suspected slave driver.
  * His stage name Woozi (우지/Uji) comes from **U** ri **J** ihoon which means ‘Our Jihoon’. His nickname Vobo is from Vocal Boss.
  * Known as the _ipdeok_ fairy which is a knet term for the member that brings people into the fandom. People are curious? Because he is the shortest male idol at 164cm? So I guess they want to see how he’s doing amongst the 6ft lean beans but then they get trapped by the sheer amount of talent.



  *     * Let’s start with his VOICE. I love all his parts in [Run to You](https://youtu.be/4rRYUeD2WeU?t=35), how he starts the chorus in [Pinwheel](https://youtu.be/coKObqidsq4?t=54), and [_you, you are my miracle~_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl2vrvoTxjM) (aka most healing ost song of 2019)
    * His predebut part in [Bubblegum](https://youtu.be/Leax0g3SJJI?t=39) is sooo catchy if anyone finds the full ver let me know…
    * But the pinnacle of his performances have to be his solo, [What Kind of Future](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98xgWVaipo0). I can talk about his vocal range, the beautiful piano, the lighting, but really. It’s how he sings it. You can see him breathe the music, the way he cups the microphone like it’s something tender, how he crouches into himself in the last crescendo, how his notes ring clear like a bell before piercing your heart. Woozi’s voice is powerful but his emotions are devastating. 
      * The original [180630 Ideal Cut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v-MOJvobPM) performance is worth watching because when Woozi wrote it, he only intended it sing it once in his lifetime. It’s extremely personal and you can tell he pours all of himself into his voice.



> Woozi has a pretty high, airy, almost nasal sort of voice, and it's so special. He's rarely off in live performances, and he's also good at whistle notes, ad-libs and harmonies. He records most of the backing vocals for Seventeen songs, or at least, directs the other members in doing it. His knowledge of production and multiple instruments definitely lends to his musicality and vocal technique. He plays to the strengths of all the members (including himself) and allocates parts that showcases their voices best. He's sung the soft bridges in so many songs (Aju Nice, Healing, Second Life), and he's got a nostalgic, poignant quality to his voice, which you can observe in his solos.
> 
> \- Reddit User [The-Blue-Zephyr](https://www.reddit.com/r/seventeen/comments/g28w5x/vocal_analysis_of_svt/)

  * Along with Bumzu he is the main producer of SVT. His name is in the credits of almost every SVT song and [he is such a hard worker!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcJOR9yBnmM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m51s) Sometimes Seventeen’s schedule ends at 2am and he will still go to the studio to work when everyone else goes home. (but tbh he is also a night owl I’ve heard stories of him going to the gym at 4am)
  * Bumzu was their vocal coach when they were trainees but when he taught Woozi, he knew he had nothing to teach him. “My job is to let him enjoy music” ([HTR](https://youtu.be/xT8SUuj3N3w?t=407)). He said elsewhere that he knew from the beginning that Woozi was the type to learn on his own. ([s](https://twitter.com/17_HAMZZI/status/1224162088634859520?s=20))
  * Woozi only took up producing because ;___________; Seventeen’s debut kept getting delayed and Pledis was almost bankrupt and had no resources for them, so! He wrote songs to give his team a chance ahhHHHHHH //breathes into a paper bag// This [predebut conversation](https://youtu.be/001_kLo1MgA?t=18) with Seungcheol is the most heartbreaking one in the fandom. He was so young and put himself under _so_ much pressure because he kept thinking that it was _his_ responsibility to keep Seventeen from flopping. But he did not want to burden them and kept it inside until Seungcheol confronted him. (“Everything feels like its my fault”)
  * Vobo is the brutally efficient guardian angel of the studio heh. 
    * “Ah hyung you’re only praising me because there’s cameras right? Ahh… I wish there were cameras here every day…” ([unappreciative dongsaeng 1](https://youtu.be/YcJOR9yBnmM?t=305))
    * “During the recordings…. he always curses at me and hits me….” ([unappreciative dongsaeng 2](https://youtu.be/YcJOR9yBnmM?t=196)) 
      * “Yeah I saw him hit you” (Bumzu, being a tool)
    * “When there’s no camera he’s like (head cock) you know what you did wrong.” ([unappreciate dongsaeng 3](https://youtu.be/HhKTv1hOiUw?t=176))
    * Okay but legit, some of my favourite behind footage is [SVT recording their lines with Woozi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqkePtQ23vI). He so specific when he guides them, he gives demonstrations, has funny analogies, and tells them how to open their mouth/use their head voice/throat etc. I love competence.
  * Common knowledge he can play the piano and the guitar and [can snap his fingers](https://youtu.be/cNF8FhQ_otQ?t=302) but did you know he can play the [clarinet?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E22pKvBPuT4) and the [RECORDER](https://youtu.be/Lbk5zL1eXEc?t=501)? And the [drums?](https://youtu.be/pqiJEVbHmZA) (warning: CLAP rock remix)



  * Don’t @ me Byun Baekyung but I think Woozi wins all high note battles with [this](https://youtu.be/nFvNpZkycSA?t=46). 
    * That 2013 video is actually the 2nd highest male note in kpop _ever_. He hits an A6 clearly while every other idol is screaming their lungs out (Ty YT user KpopVocalAnalysis. [Their whole video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsPG1NSuW6U) is worth watching especially if you multifandom but also high note battles are peak comedic content) 
      * (bonus: [dolphin screech v2](https://youtu.be/d83vYmsYpYk?t=120) aka the time when entire vocal team destroyed their image just to win).
  * Compared to BTS Suga because they look similar, are both idol producers and are known for being savage to their members. There’s a bit of a ‘father-son’ joke but I think that’s old now. Anyway this is relevant because this was how I knew Woozi, even before Jeonghan.
  * He is also a powerful dancer and one of my [favourite freestylers](https://youtu.be/YcJOR9yBnmM?t=305) in Seventeen (the other is Seungkwan… we’l get there :D). His [Hit](https://youtu.be/aHGUy4R266Q?t=56) fancam is woah woah woah woah woah.
  * Notorious for being [impossible to wake up](https://youtu.be/bjx3KBktWIo?t=51) and his special ability is staying indoors all day. SVT Club made a documentary about a day in the life of Woozi which was just him in bed #Mood 
    * His most viewed fancam is not a dance but him napping at [ISAC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4HyfC3lsBI)
  * A BIG AND FAST EATER. When he eats on vlives he barely chews lol. Also spent his birthday vlive eating. 

“you already finished one bowl of rice?”  
Woozi: //holds up two fingers//  
SC WW 8: (in sync) [TWO?](https://youtu.be/ko7SD4tyLlg?t=642)

  * Knows his selfie angles:



  * He is? So cute? SO CUTE.



  *     * Reluctantly did [~oppaya~](https://youtu.be/Rbzfcjic6GY?t=161) on idol room. This is hilarious because you can see him panicking throughout the whole clip but come his turn he goes for the kill. (I’ve never seen Minghao so expressive in my life he looks like someone force fed him a lemon. Mingyu shrinks into half his size. Vernon eats his fist.) Also EVERY time he does aegyo he looks like he’s regretting all his career choices.
    * He way he [leap frogs](https://youtu.be/GmrNogwdKaM?t=53) over Hoshi in Mansae, [climbs Mingyu](https://youtu.be/6SLFhyVRGBg?t=41) in adore u and of course. The destroyer of worlds. His [snap shoot fancam ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haQexsRGW68) (the day after it came out it had 3x as many views as the next member and hehehehe please prepare your heart)
  * To be honest he’s quite reserved on variety shows even with Seventeen so it’s always a joy to see him get comfortable on GoSe because HE IS SO KEEN TO SPILL TEA. He was soooo talkative on Insomnia Zero #1 and will not let Dino live re: his electric shaver obsession. He also is the president of the Hoshi’s anti-tiger movement and once spent half of a live stage wrestling Seokmin. This man may be smol but damn does he have big dick energy.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys jun and minghao did the ost for the chinese release of king eternal monarch and they sound so good *__* ([Jun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcPLiL8FcMU) has improved so much but holy shit I don't think I've ever heard [Minghao ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOV-QpcJTWs)go so hard on a ballad.


	10. KIM MINGYU

# Kim Mingyu

  * helllLLLooo handsome ohoho here we have the official Visual for Seventeen. He’s the first of the ’97 bunch and part of HHU. Walks the airport like a runway (he’s one of Those Idols) and but despite the model face he has a kid’s heart.
  * You know the drill we’re starting with the professional side before going on to destroy his image but regardless at the end you will be in love with him.
  * He is the official visual for a reason I hope you’re ready to sob because I started wheezing when going through my gallery for these photos hgnN. He benefits from hanging around Wonwoo/Minghao aka the photographers of the group and THERE ARE SO MANY LOVINGLY TAKEN CANDIDS OF HIM. I wish my country had the culture of fan galleries because I could dedicate a museum to the photos GyuHao take of each other wait sorry my ship agenda is showing I’ll save that for another manifesto 



  *     * super distracting in vlives and vlogs bc he would be jiggling his eyebrows and CHECKING HIMSELF OUT
  * will shove [this](https://youtu.be/l5nf6fl1U0A?t=85) into anyone’s face if they say he can’t rap because HE CAN AND HE’S GOOD. Especially in HHU stages because he looks like [such a boss](https://youtu.be/njl0ttBOzak?t=56). Just casually chucking CDs at dinner. 
    * because everyone in SVT is versatile Mingyu doing [MY I w/ Seungkwan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIbO8QxXlk4) is 90% legs and 10% sneaky grins
    * Okay technically a [Hoshi fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3ikoNN35d4) but this the the only footage we have of him dancing to HIT dressed like a giant hot dog and its precious
  * A tall and teethy puppy at 187cm please be enamoured by his smile and the following examples of peaking puppy behaviour: 
    * [hitting members until they notice him](https://twitter.com/DearJeonghanie/status/1177948881742512128?s=20)
    * [hugging people longer than they are comfortable for](https://twitter.com/svtxtooti/status/1132778942883082240)
    * [refusing to let people escape his embrace](https://youtu.be/tsIJcojSKAQ?t=441)
    * [energetically jumping during concerts](https://twitter.com/tinkswonhao/status/1184079186618531840?s=20) (look at how Seungcheol tries to hold him back, like telling a puppy to stay) 
      * remember how Seungcheol has the nickname ClingyCoups, [Mingyu is even clingier](https://twitter.com/1zerozero4/status/1202470938429677568?s=20)
    * [sleeping on the floor](https://youtu.be/LaGC8WDyfyc?t=110)
    * and [between a couch and a wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vwl4k8uuaaI)
    * [barking](https://youtu.be/joj9bOFrf2I?t=38)
  * Ongoing joke about [Mingyu being the owner of 4 convenience stores with a net worth of 2.3 billion won ](https://youtu.be/89o7Ef7Qaq0?t=808)(***updated, 32 billion) but seriously HE IS SUCH A MODEL. Here are my top 5 CEO Kim looks 
    1. [OFD Japan](https://youtu.be/ZrQawMLNtEw?t=1766) that grey coat and white turtleneck <3
    2. This [all black airport look](https://twitter.com/svtszone/status/1260336732794433539/photo/2)
    3. [Going Seventeen LA](https://youtu.be/IFNqMAhXIJ0?t=36) (accessories with sugar baby DK, ft Model Jeonghan and random passerby Seungcheol)
    4. [Mystery Mystery](https://youtu.be/PXf59S2kFag?t=1155) (seriously who tf wears a suit vest to a Mukbang)


  * This kid got street casted when he snuck out of school to escape cleaning. At the audition [he sang the national anthem IN FLIP FLOPS](https://youtu.be/VUmTk2M0AbM?t=71) and did a clapping dance he learnt at church. Still passed? (I think the bar was very low apparently Vernon just introduced himself) 
    * Okay tangent kpop casting stories are Wild. Minho from Shinee also sang the national anthem. TVXQ Changmin was casted while playing badminton. His dad didn’t want him to audition but his mum snuck him out bc she want to see BoA. 2PM Nichkhun didn’t want to go to Korea but his grandma was a fan of Rain. [(Reddit Thread)](https://www.reddit.com/r/kpop/comments/7qzsvb/favourite_street_casting_stories/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x)
  * Every Kpop group has one Member that his clumsy and breaks everything and in Seventeen we have Kim Mingyu. Honestly too many to list but [this compilation video](https://youtu.be/a6mfw3Wpv4g) shows some of his most iconic destructions: the vlive camera, microphones, food, the caratbong, his MC prompt cards, the trophy they just won… 
    * once forgot his lock combination to his luggage and spent THREE HOURS doing it one by one until he got it. We love a perseverant boy
    * His 2017 New Year resolution: [PLEASE STOP CREATING ACCIDENTS. STOP BREAKING GLASS! STOP SPILLING WATER!](https://youtu.be/KvQIoc3T4fI?t=2736)



poor self awareness. There’s also compilation videos of him falling down stairs/slipping on stages/tripping on air

  * My favourite one [is 20180512 ](https://youtu.be/mSIYMADKSjQ?t=451) (MG’s on the far left). LOOK AT HOW FAST HE GETS UP (Minghao laughed so hard he screwed up the choreography) 
    * also one of my favourite all time stages because it was raining and EVERYONE slips and falls. Minghao’s back is soaked, they check on each other and Woozi is just… skating like a kid
  * Also the time he sneezed into his hand then [immediately touched Jun’s hair](https://youtu.be/IO_hYpeHiBY?t=246)
  * Staff makes him [wear a bib when he eats backstage](https://youtu.be/n6LaGLUaQOY?t=164)
  * But everyone forgives him because “Mingyu is good at wrecking things but he is also good at cleaning after himself”
  * And SVT have evolved to a stage where they expect him to break something anyway



  * HIS PANIC ENGLISH lmao has a habit of randomly deploying english especially in Situations. 
    * (coups starts grinding on him)[”No. Thanks. No. Thanks”](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?v=19iKpKbNLhA&event=video_description&redir_token=R7x9TpLuDrjobaamSLF1XXi4aDl8MTU5MDk1NjkzNkAxNTkwODcwNTM2&q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBbRuVwejbx6%2F%3Ftaken-by%3Dsbsyoungstreet)
    * (lost the game and was about to get hit) [“wAiT a miNuTE”](https://twitter.com/scoupstiny/status/1200171754498297856?s=20)
    * (on an amusement park ride) [“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT”](https://youtu.be/pVLWO_-JiHg?t=536)
    * (after being forced by Joshua to make a handsome pose) [“I’m so tired. I’m so tired. I’m so tired.”](https://youtu.be/3B9KlAhSbmY?t=482)
  * did you know he was in a [Thai Sitcom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37R6oBIzQZg) (TL;DR his bus left him behind, pretends to be a normal tourist, makes friends, has a tender moment with a police officer through google translate, gets stabbed and taken hostage, police reveals ‘Mamuang’ is actually a kpop idol (best line: “just google it”), faints from blood loss and gets carried off, never to be seen again.)
  * Became my bias wrecker on OFD: Castaway Boys when he got the nickname of Ming Housewife because he honestly carried the team by feeding them. There are [so many moments](https://youtu.be/Imx3cPcqTY0?t=1719) like him gutting and filleting fish, starting a fire, teaching DK how to clean anchovies…
  * Context; at one point they were in two teams that were on separate islands. One of them had to catch their own fish and cook it over an open fire and the other got to order chinese food and fried chicken. And the Cheongsando Team being the absolute shitmuffins video called while feasting and were like ‘we’re eating some chicken but we ordered you some too!! <3’ and they DID but because its Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo it was a [BOX OF RAW CHICKEN](https://youtu.be/hkp9k1igy3o?t=605) HAHAHA.
  * But guess what? Kim Mingyu deboned that bitch, fried it himself, and fed his family. (the above link is one of my favourite moments from OFD:CB bc you have mad DK, Jun exploding, SulkyCoups, Dino and Wonwoo being little shits, Hoshi yelling “WHY IS THE CHICKEN NAKED”, Mingyu about to fight — yes back to Mingyu. 
    * Every time [he flips a pancake](https://youtu.be/EQMLBqf8_Hw?t=1298), [washes noodles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKqAbVCAwYY), [chops vegetables](https://youtu.be/XeghImWhVFA?t=316), or walks into a kitchen, I walk deeper into the black hole.
    * Single-handedly stole my heart when he revealed his hobby was [CLEANING](https://mega.nz/file/M3g1WAJY#1yh78MGi7Qi--CD_t5JrQwkdhqoljj1zCRTfk6qiudY) (ft. Woozi ‘helping’)
    * [bitch can even cross-stich](https://twitter.com/mywonflower/status/1233189787143745536?s=20)
    * I will always be single because Kim Mingyu has set my expectations for men to be sky-high and I’m okay with that.
  * I know wonwoo-hoshi scene in OFD Japan is more famous because both of them are “bold of you to assume I have dignity”-types but the [Mingyu-Jeonghan scene](https://youtu.be/KvQIoc3T4fI?t=1630) is also HILARIOUS because they are very “please assume I have dignity” even though 11 of your co-workers are plotting your humiliation through CCTV
  * Part of Kpop’s [big tiddy commitee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqnGGi50jvc) with KARD’s BM, Pentagon’s Hongseok and Nu’est’s Baekho. I’m not making this up this is official content, Eric Nam laughed for a full minute when he heard about it (“Mingyu from Seventeen, he’s got a nice pair… have you seen them? Check out their tiddies when you have time, they’re nice.”) 
    * And bc my degree taught me to be thorough here’s a [video of the tiddies](https://twitter.com/wandoobeanxx/status/1183281604417900544?s=20) bc [citation needed] amirite



  * Overall he’s extremely hard working and considerate and it kills me with joy/projection envy and how affectionate he is to his members 
    * His [‘thanks to’](https://twitter.com/kidmingyu/status/1174142549151236097?lang=en) in the albums is always the longest, like two columns full page wall of text. Most members just have a couple of lines thanking the fans but Mingyu? Thanks so many people by name?
    * He was an Inkigayo host for 1 year and 7 months and for a bit he commuted weekly between Japan and Korea. There’s a lot of backstage accounts/comments about how sweet he is to the staff and the fans.
  * during a fansign Woozi (164cm, a small boy) [tried to fit himself in a box and failed.](https://twitter.com/svtdoingthings/status/1127390051908767744) But [Mingyu (187cm, a big boy) tried and succeed.](https://youtu.be/Jzp46FNEAiE?t=63)
    * He has a habit of making himself small and it’s v cute but I know it comes from being self-conscious about his height and sticking out. He slouches a lot and you can see [members (Seungkwan <3) pushing his shoulders back](https://twitter.com/wangscoups/status/1279604678804639744?s=20) to remind him to stand up straight and be proud of his 187cm.
    * Ah he doesn’t seem like it but this kid has a lot of insecurities too </3 He has a really big heart but that only means he’s more sensitive to comments about his tan skin or his dancing or his rapping.
  * Personally, I have a soft spot for Mingyu because of how infinitely affectionate and unendingly positive he is. He’s not my bias but I have a sticker of him on my laptop to remind me to (1) Clean my room and (2) Show love to my friends and family. I’m only half joking when I say Mingyu ruined me for relationships because watching him, I have higher expectations for myself, and for the person that I will let into my life.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at 1.5k MG's is the longest so far and I'm not even donE. I haven't talked about how he's a black hole in team games but a Monster in individual competitions (see: 4 wheeled rider, battle of the burgers), I barely started on his team dynamics with the rest of SVT!! ahhh but I have to stop or else this manifesto will never finish. I've already started another document for things to add on the revision lmao
> 
> also was about to go on another tangent about the history of SVT's visual rankings but I think that will take 500w


	11. LEE SEOKMIN

# DK | LEE SEOKMIN

  * Oldest of the 97 line and shares a birthday with Vernon (February 18). Main vocalist, VU and also leader line because he is the leader of BookSeokSoon. Has the brightest eye-smile and the most powerful vocal cords on this planet.



> [SVT: (introducing themselves)](https://youtu.be/3B9KlAhSbmY?t=50)
> 
> DK: Hi everyone my favourite food is pizza
> 
> Vernon: what's your nam --
> 
> DK: Have a nice day :D :D :D

  * If Jeonghan is lowkey everyone’s favourite hyung then Seokmin is highkey everyone’s favourite dongsaeng. I think even Dino babies him sometimes HAHA DK is indeed a blessing onto the world. 
    * Can we talk about his smile during [My My](https://youtu.be/k2OCTYLUitY?t=147)?
    * The time he [splashed Vernon only to immediately repent.](https://twitter.com/SOJI_1004_00/status/1168160246935650304)
    * in his thank you speech at ??? he made an acrostic poem that was so hilarious we have a precious fancam of [Twice cackling](https://twitter.com/tinkswonhao/status/1194803410286940160?s=20)
  * He is main vocal for a reason. Even though sometimes he [uses that gift irresponsibly](https://youtu.be/5poGnx2BG8s?t=82). 
    * He made it to [Round 3 on Masked Singer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb7WQaHiV3A) WHICH IS SO DIFFICULT TO DO AS AN IDOL
    * This ballad cover of [Did I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3UW6oTw_ks) is like hand sanitiser for my soul
    * Recently he heard a chinese song and liked it so much he asked [Jun to teach him chinese!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoezYzGOGOw) Yah!! (I’m looking forward to it)



  * DK is peaking comedic gold because he hangs around troublemakers but also he himself is always coming up with gags and is not afraid to be silly to make others laugh
  * Never forget [DK v Udon Noodles](https://youtu.be/DjYI4VO44_M?t=309) (Perfect example of how DK is the most gullible boy and a common victim of team pranks)
  * He improvises [Aju Nice dancebreak for their concerts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU0Br9_xUq8) and then one day [this happened](https://youtu.be/7roPy4nswNs?t=19)
  * Sleeptalks about ordering jajangmyeon [(s)](https://starlightscarats.tumblr.com/post/154280148740/161206-melon-radio-svt-dorm-stories)
  * Has trouble talking to handsome people (REAL SUB). He was in the same school as NCT’s Jaehyun and DK always wanted to talk to him but COULDN’T! FOR YEARS!! YEARS!!! [So Leeteuk sunbaenim became matchmaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcogRMKzZos)
  * [Iconic High Tone Rap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1OWv_xrfM4) and his alter ego MC Doul (Dokyeom + Soul). 
    * Great rapper, killer flow, but has -10 ability to freestyle lyrics haha ([‘Mic Check 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 and 10](https://youtu.be/2OojlywxVGs?t=604))
    * So no surprise he got smashed by boo seungkwan who got smashed by dino because maknae on top but we'll get to that
    * But he’s SUCH A GOOD BOY, look, at that rap battle with Seungkwan he just, conceded defeat and started spilling compliments
    * I love DK’s ballad voice but my Favourite is his [EDM Bass Drop Voice](https://youtu.be/cQMnPEULn34?t=16)
  * Do I have enough airtime to dedicate a shrine to all the DK/Seungkwan Shenanigans 
    * This lipsync performance to My Ear’s Candy is [SO FUNNY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_C5RGshKQO). The dancebreak! The sunglasses! SK’s bitch slap!! 
      * definitely a parody of the [Jun/Mingyu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrOw_gNXbpw) perf with the original singer
    * so! many! random! [rap battles!](https://youtu.be/QCuAZqmPZGs?t=600) [dance duets!](https://youtu.be/Y70lqtCSg1U?t=34) improvised skits where they pretend to get interviewed or pretend to be nervous rookies about to debut or long lost lovers
    * SK laughing at [DK messing up](https://youtu.be/ktKU5hPO9b8?t=507) during the kick-the-can game is had me in stitches too 
      * (SVT Playground is one of my favourite GoSe because all of them are having so much fun)
    * THE TWO OF THEM ARE ALSO SO COMPETITIVE. He and Seungkwan diss each other about [who is more drunk](https://youtu.be/kwQaLXrmS1Q?t=91) but they are both lightweights and Coups is probably laughing in a corner (leader downs 7 bottles of soju wtf) (SVT Club)
    * When [DK was so proud he beat Seungkwan by 0.18 seconds in 4W rider](https://youtu.be/xIVAGmpuq78?t=1399) even though they were 8th and 9th LOL
    * [“YAH. YOU UGLY THINGS”](https://youtu.be/6tRfYPNj8Bc?t=241)
    * Ah but when the two [Main Vocals do a duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItixEhv_OqE&feature=youtu.be&t=3m11s) , man’s purpose on Earth has been achieved.



  * Has this running skit with Hoshi where they put on raspy voices and pretend to be this elderly couple who has been in love for 80 years (“aiiish grandma you’re so pretty” “aigoo grandpa you’re making me blush”). The hot spring one always has me in stitches but its even funnier when [you don’t expect it](https://youtu.be/zhRlWv8dCkE?t=145).
  * Speaking of BooSeokSoon, like most things with SVT, it started out as pre-debut joke but then [Woozi made a song and their meme dreams materialised](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mxGrCqUDlw). It’s so hilarious bc they dress up in suits but do tik tok dances and sing about a fried chicken menu 
    * Their slogan is: “Happiness doesn’t come from grades it comes from BooSeokSoon” (it’s a pun because 성적순/SeongJeokSoon means school ranking) [(s)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omXTHt4uxX8)
  * Really good at archery? [ISAC 2019](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeGDI_z14gw) blew me away because he scores four bullseyes and ONE OF THEM BROKE THE CAMERA. How much more brilliance are you hiding Lee Seokmin. 
    * fun fact: SVT holds the ISAC record for archery at 95/100 aka the time Jun/Vernon/DK scored 7 bullseyes wtf
  * King of [being cute](https://youtu.be/z6a_AIjjbm4?t=112)



  * Super outgoing (I love the way his whole face crinkles when he smiles) but also sensitive. He’s the quiet achiever type and its easy to not notice how much pressure he puts on himself.
  * Was the lead role of Arthur in the musical Xcalibur!! Bless him for multitasking comeback and rehearsals but also bless us all because the promotional pictures look like THIS and NO ONE WAS READY.



  *     * At first I was, “oh another idol moving into musicals yes the typical main vocal career progression” BUT I WAS IGNORANT AND DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANT TO LEE SEOKMIN BEST BOY.
    * //stands on a milk crate// YOU SEE. Despite the bright facade, DK puts a lot of pressure on himself and [cries when he thinks even his best is not good enough](https://youtu.be/w1pw3gEvuiI?t=121). A lot of members have said they wish DK would have more confidence in himself because his high notes are? Bomb. And he’s ALWAYS PRACTISING. Like on behinds you see him joking around but it’s? Joke singing? Joke rapping? Joke dancing? Joke MC-ing? It’s always something productive and I feel he can’t forgive himself if he took breaks.
    * When Jeonghan watched Xcalibur he couldn’t stop crying and his manager was laughing because the scenes weren’t even sad? And JH kept crying even after they walked out. (GET TISSUES).
    * [JH explained](https://youtu.be/Ncdj04ULNEc?t=443) that he couldn’t stop thinking of the DK in the past and of the conversations they had as trainees when walking home from practice. Thinking of the old DK who had no confidence while watching the DK now doing the main role, Jeonghan’s tears just kept falling because he was so proud of how far he’d come.
    * Seungkwan also cried about this. When VU did Pinwheel Seungkwan looked at DK and almost teared up on stage because he was reminded of the DK that he spent so many years of training with, and seeing DK on stage singing so confidently made him emotional. ([Star Road Ep 5](https://www.vlive.tv/video/102909/playlist/102210)) SK actually broke down during [ending ments talking about it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWVwX5behyI). They are all good boys.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to restrain myself so hard because I still had yet to talk about 97z affections, sexy bbq namja, two-teen, 1600 degree stones, his Panic Dash that created a minigame, the time he forgot their debut song, his skit with Jeonghan, his comeback ad with Hoshi, his intro to the CLAP Remix, the time he practised his DWC line 30 times at 6:50am until BAP's Daehyun called.... ahhhhhHHH maybe next round.
> 
> I also try not to do character or ship analysis here but my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/hwarium) is always open! I love talking about meta and writing and anyone is welcome to bounce of some ideas or pick my brain.


	12. XU MINGHAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for celia who read my minghao fic without even knowing who minghao was i love you

## 

## 

## 

  * Youngest in 97 Line! (DK > Mingyu > the8), also known as Minghao/Myungho/Eissa-ssi. Part of Performance Unit and my personal favourite which is why its twice as long as anyone else’s I TRIED TO BE UNBIASED but I just have, so many words. Look.
  * jeonghan may be popular in japan but xu minghao is popular on stan twt
  * briefly He’s famous for: 
    * the time svt was supposed to get hunted down by ghosts and murderers but he just, [scared them back](https://www.reddit.com/r/WatchPeopleDieInside/comments/icii5o/when_the_victim_wont_let_you_do_your_job/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)
    * walking [sideways at airports](https://twitter.com/bboohaos/status/1298210298684309504?s=20) so the fansites get his best angle
    * [cutting holes in his jeans for the his shoes](https://twitter.com/haophobe/status/1202667384391135232?s=20)
    * literally having a [BWM model named after him](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1187673831676108800?s=20)??
    * him at the BMW event decked out in Fendi and Piaget MingHOW



  * He is the other chinese member and like Jun, he used to get less airtime during the early eras because his Korean wasn’t good + he was the last member to join Pledis, so he was very awkward around everyone because the friend groups had already formed. 
    * You can see him struggling to understand what is being said in the early videos. There’s some backstage stuff where the members are repeating a question over and over again for him but he won’t get it and they move on and you see the defeat in his eyes but he’s still smiling because the cameras are on and ahhhh hh hhhhhhhh it really is tough being a foreign idol in Korea. 
      * As a trainee he used to [cry himself to sleep](https://youtu.be/RMQvzu-itHA?t=2294) and no one knew :(
    * BUT!! Now that his Korean is better it’s Over for everyone because his True Personality, like Jun, is a MONSTER. He’s savage and Done and always willing to throw the other members under the bus (Hoshi for calling himself a Tiger, Mingyu for trying to be cool, Jun for being a brat). #ThugHao will throw shade then go home, light some candles, and sip wine. [Verified No.1 Nagger. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R6xk4dgJoHkxreyKuk0n562-8ZF-9pPX/view) (Idol Room Ep 68, ~21:00 mark) 
      * Never forget the iconic [IMMA](https://youtu.be/Q9J-gr7AiCU?t=1923) that became a poster at ISAC



  * I thought him not understanding was a korean thing but NO [it happens in Chinese too.](https://twitter.com/mywonflower/status/1214759038006812673?s=20) He’s always a second late in [getting the joke](https://youtu.be/MKyKYKJzIb8?t=246). I guess his listening comprehension is a -10 for every language. 
    * Also iconic [“so you like boys”](https://youtu.be/T6wwkLwMfiY?t=194) vlive.
  * Super talented dancer with a varied background in b-boying and martial arts so he does all the [flippy spinny pretty parts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IEnCL8n5B0) in the [svt choreos.](https://youtu.be/0IEnCL8n5B0?t=53)
    * He just didn’t dabble in breaking he really worked at it for years and was part of a group that went to competitions (see: [tiny Minghao](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYeUaei-ZYg)). I’ve seen professional battles ([compare](https://youtu.be/jFKvFcr01RY?t=872)) and the speed of the8’s moves are… at that level [/freestyled/](https://youtu.be/lanCFofR3HY?t=1117). Imagine him with a planned choreo and with more practice. That skill + artistry + the unending ambition to improve himself = potential to do great things.
    * You know how on variety shows they’re like: “Oh you’re the member that does martial arts heehee why don’t you show us” and they expect some middle school talent show stuff. [Fools you’ve seen nothing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qMXbABh8ZU)
    * His bboy roots still seeps into [his own choreography](https://youtu.be/pxTL3o9tJTo?t=103) even though he’s going in a contemporary direction!! I love that dichotomy about him. 
      * When he first did Billie Ellish’s [idontwannabeyouanyore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InYA2W4lyFw) my heart soared 
        * AND THEN HE DROPPED [FALLING DOWN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fpxY6E8AfU) ;__; a masterpiece in storytelling
        * (Youtuber Jeff Avenue does a [great read of Falling Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNdPxSnmoGg) as contemporary dancer. His interpretation of the choreo made me love Minghao more.)
        * If you want to read into it look at the [caption to his artwork](https://twitter.com/tinkswonhao/status/1284376596678238208/photo/3)
  * Not enough lines? No problem this bitch wrote his own song for [him and Jun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc) (Spoiler: the song is My I and a visual masterpiece). 
    * Normal Brain: the song is about soulmates and intertwined love and yin and yang  
Big Brain: the song is about facing yourself from the future and losing sight of where you want to be  
Minghao Brain: your name was a good movie
  * never forget the time they dropped jam jam remix and minghao strutted out and did a cultural reset > [’t h e to the 8. blah blah blah 8 everyday.”](https://youtu.be/pJYZ1JplglQ?t=74)
  * Originally The8 was the stage name for SEOKMIN because he was 8th in the age order, and Dokyeom was the stage name for Mingyu and Minghao was….. 
    * Louis.
    * (Which was surely short for Louis Vuitton /snort/)
    * Anyway Minghao wanted the number 8 (Chinese lucky number + infinity) so he swapped with Seokmin so that’s why the SVT fanchant goes (hyungline) > The8 > Mingyu > DK > (dongsaeng line).
    * I figured this out last week so brb rechaptering this manifesto 
  * the only person I know who looked good with a mullet. behold



  * Was the dance trainer on Idol Producer 2 (QCYN) and I watched it because chinese content but accidentally fell in love because there was another side to him as a teacher and mentor. He’s tough and suave with SVT but _incredibly soft_ with his juniors. Not only does he train them, he [sits down for heart to hearts](https://youtu.be/HidE3Yia3ig?t=310), [gives them massages](https://youtu.be/iyha90yz8F4?t=128), and [stays up to 5am checking on their practice](https://youtu.be/PSEiJGxhgk8?t=769). 
    * You also get to see (1) How much more established the korean training system is compared to china’s (2) how exceptional Seventeen is as a boy group. The way Minghao teaches, I can see how Seventeen practices and I’m left in awe. He has a meticulous eye for detail, but his advice is always clear and actionable and I can tell this was something he learnt through Seventeen (45 degree angles, just practising expressions, SYNCHRONISATION) 
      * [“When you’re in a group, you just can’t think about your own position. You have to line up. Horizontally, diagonally…symmetrically”](https://youtu.be/GRX3oOG-Tvg?t=120)
      * In [this clip](https://youtu.be/_QAMLySmUy8?t=466) he suggests adding a little skit to make it more entertaining, and then ad-libbing a scissors paper rock game and I wanted to scream because THIS IS SO SEVENTEEN.
      * When he taught them about fanservice and stage presence and the trainees applauded him and [he got shy adsmqw](https://youtu.be/BT3JY3yybzM?t=108) “YOU BETTER NOT ALL WINK.”
      * He’s _incredibly_ detailed and does not let mistakes slip but also? SO GENTLE.
      * When [he gives praise](https://youtu.be/GRX3oOG-Tvg?t=359) you can see the trainees' heart flutter (lol minghao your gay is showing).
      * The way he softly asked [“do you know how to dance?”](https://youtu.be/lc-bsAXhlEg?t=154) // “I’m still learning.” // “It’s okay I will teach you” [AND THEN HE DID](https://youtu.be/PSEiJGxhgk8?t=664)
    * My respect for Minghao and Seventeen hit the roof bc of this show.
    * One of the QCYN trainees is a fanboy and was a fansite-nim LMAO. [Che Huixuan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbjIBgmdndw) spent his interviews gushing about Minghao. Actually most trainees talked about how thankful they are and how reassuring and helpful Minghao had been. It’s super cute and honestly #same but it will surprisingly destroy you like it did me because? Minghao getting recognised and respected and APPRECIATED? Content I will get behind.
    * he’s willing to work himself to the bone for this industry ;_____;. On [181212](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjLj9H9ZNdc), he filmed getting closer choreo with the rest of svt, then had four hours to teach himself a dance to film a demo video for the QCYN trainees, and then a had a salon appointment at 5am before flying to HongKong for MAMA. Boy got no sleep that night ;______________________;
    * [“When I first debuted I had a cute image. Other people like my cute side, but I don’t like my cute side?! I’ve always struggled with this. People say I’m cute. _Who’s cute??_ But they keep saying I'm cute. What can I do??!!! I was born like this??!!”](https://youtu.be/GRX3oOG-Tvg?t=599) lmao minghao you've been holding that in for a while right
    * As an aside the show is worth watching! #1 It has Zhang Yixing and MingMing who was a predebut SVT Trainee ;__________; #2 It’s wholesome and iqiyi lets the boys be themselves instead of editing in fake drama (looking at you Mnet putting on jungle music whenever Baekho BREATHES). #3 S2 has Jolin Tsai who did taiwan’s lesbian anthem and S1 has Jackson Wang and YIXING.
  * What is NOT worth watching is the shitshow that is CYZJ but it did give us the [chinese CLAP remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiqljNX7CTk) \+ my favourite minghao outfit of all time



  * We also get this incredibly tender moment where Minghao shows his soft fanboy side when [he meets his hip hop idol Jony J](https://youtu.be/uVTMwTJriEw?t=3248). He’s nervous and sincere and so, polite and respectful of Jony’s opinion Mum I love him so much. (Only to have his heart crushed into shards the next ep we don't talk about it) 
    * barely related but if you’re a MDZS/Untamed stan Wang Yibo brought him on [Day Day Up](https://youtu.be/zBmAfZ7Ges0?t=432) (no eng sub but there’s precious footage of 12yo minghao breakdancing then announcing to the entirety of china “I WANT TO BE A STAR”)
  * dongsaeng line but acts like the adult we all wish we were. (Even Wonwoo says Minghao feels like a Hyung). He is literally the manic pixie dream boy of every art and fashion student. His hobbies include painting ([thread](https://twitter.com/Xuhao_oma/status/1227998597410484224)), going to museums, reading, drinking australian cabernet sauvignon in his candle-lit room (which he calls 8Bar)
  * His health regimen includes: acupuncture, meditation, doing two sports, and refusing to eat cold foods. On his day off he just does a circuit of all the hospitals and specialists lmao (SVT CLUB) 
    * On Abema TV his label was [‘Stylish Grandma’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzk5f5axDUE) ([Full Ep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzk5f5axDUE) at 27:16)
    * “If a bug appears we call Minghao & he takes care of it” — Seungcheol, the eldest.
    * “I loved Minghao the moment he came in” — Vernon
    * Despite being the 10th youngest he was a driver on GoSe Spin-Off. You can see him get more and more stressed because in the passenger seat, was [Kwon ‘entire star chart is gemini’ Soonyoung](https://youtu.be/_7fR4fXp_dM?t=880).
  * Conversely has [the cutest giggle](https://youtu.be/CaFCAQxVkkE?t=15) and back when he had instagram always [used to upload stories of him holding babies](https://twitter.com/xuminghao_o/status/1056849949739139073?lang=en).
  * ANYWAY, the [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xuminghao_o/?hl=en) is still up if you want to see him looking more expensive than my life insurance. He makes me want to post OOTD posts in front of artworks except I have no friends during covid.
  * He literally has no bad photos he only has good photos and Art:



  * Favourite moments: 
    * that time he was forced to do this [meme dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InjC988plDU&list=PLpWqMqBUA-cXkbQsTlgZIN-pUxJrUnSrZ&index=139&t=0s) which he [learnt in the hotel gym the night before](https://youtu.be/b4aVOyGtv4I?t=207)
    * casually [popping and locking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeGuGD9RxSI&list=PLpWqMqBUA-cXkbQsTlgZIN-pUxJrUnSrZ&index=72&t=0s) while sitting around
    * cracking [an egg with one hand](https://youtu.be/yH7GB80R1cg?t=842) (I started practising after this)
    * [when hoshi was about to sneeze](https://twitter.com/1woo17/status/1300799094584041474?s=20) so Minghao tapped Vernon so he would turn around and get sneezed on I love a hot shitmuffin
    * 200105 Golden Disk Awards. [SEE THROUGH SHIRT. HIGH WAISTED PANTS](https://twitter.com/minghaostyle/status/1283761324036698112)



(insert a subtle segue where I transition into essay hours)

Minghao was interesting to me at first because of how much anxiety he had between his stage persona and real self. Like you could tell when he didn’t like a concept or when he was panicking during a reality show about what to say or what to do or just, whether to make himself known. Reserved and quiet, he never seemed to step into the spotlight unless prompted.

Out of all the members, he seems to care the most about how he is perceived. Fashion and art are obvious symptoms, but Minghao always seems to be constructing himself, never quite letting go. His affection is less open and he even pushes Jun/Seokmin away at times. But I sense that he likes it. It’s a paradox.

Now, he’s one of those artists I will always check up on, even years later. Just to see how far he’s gone. Because I believe he will never stop moving forward.

There are some idols that shine briefly and then flicker out when someone younger stands on stage. Ah, the kpop industry is like that. But with Minghao, he has a direction for his life. He’s always growing. When the cameras are off, he continues to work. We see glimpses, we see the result, but we never see the full extent of it.

For me it was _Falling Down_ and [the behind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5qSeHH97Tc), to see him working with the dancer, the staff. Paying attention to the lighting, the composition, discussing the camera work. Every part of that came from somewhere personal.

With idols, it’s easy to tell when a concept is something the company curates, or if it’s from the idol themselves. G-Dragon, Sunmi, Taemin, Ga-In. Minghao isn’t there yet, but he has that artistic vision that will let him carve his place in the world.

To have that desire to speak your mind through creative work, that is something that will sustain him through decades, even when Seventeen is no longer popular. He’s similar to Woozi and Vernon like that. The kind of people who don’t make the news but when you look, you can’t help but think, ‘ah you’ve grown’. It doesn’t matter if the world likes them, or what public opinion thinks. They just have to be better than themselves yesterday.

They remind me of Chanyeol and Yixing from EXO. Chanyeol for starting [studio NNG](https://www.youtube.com/c/StudioNNG/videos) to make short films. Not profitable and no where near as popular as his EXO stuff, but he works on it because it’s something he loves, and it’s raw, beautiful work. And Yixing, oh Yixing. [“Music is my life”](http://www.mtv.com/news/3149190/lay-zhang-grandmother-song-interview/).

His grandma passed away during his concert tour but he continued on and did not announce it until the last stage in Shenzhen. There, he sang [_Grandma_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtGQ0XgsXlU) for the first time, a song he had just written. It was a tribute to her, and a song so full of grief and gratitude it makes me cry just to think about it. Before then, Yixing was just another thot idol to me, but what changed was this story from a staff member:

> “[After the concert] the car was parked by the road and everyone got out to buy food. I forgot something so went back. I opened the door and saw him there, crying whilst writing.”

And then I understood. That there are people out there who live differently to us. I believe Minghao is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I really wish I uploaded this back in June because now I have a dozen moments from Gose and Caratland in my head that I want to talk about but can't unless I want this to be 5k but I'm not going to impose that on you all. ANYWAY, I really want to talk about Seungkwan I love him a lot too.
> 
> (you think he likes wine? "He prefers soju"//"yeah minghao takes a gulp of makgeolli and goes /ahhh/", minghao gradually descending into tiger hell. Minghao imitating Hoshi!! IMITATING JUN!!! BECOMING MORE VOCAL AND EXCITED IN GOSES!!! HIS 247 SOLO?! going viral because this white man did his palm reading off a fansite pic and apparently he's great in bed asdmqzz)


	13. BOO SEUNGKWAN

# Boo Seungkwan

  * ’98 and the oldest of maknae line. His invincibly bright personality is a national treasure and I would fight to protect him except he fights everyone anyway
  * He is so wonderful ;_____; Just let me copy-paste all my comments about DK’s voice right here because WOW, pledis struck gold with these two hitting notes [like these](https://youtu.be/b0vrPtVRM9o?t=177) the month after debut. (Mono Drama) 
    * his ballad covers on youtube are so soothing u___u put on earphones, listen to [IU’s Love Poem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmX5Oyag2UE) and tell me if you shiver.
    * they gave him a four octave high note for adore u and he smashed it every time
    * hit the high notes to _Tears_ in the original female range [WHILE PIGGYBACKING MINGYU](https://twitter.com/miraclechannie/status/1187999247125250049?s=20)
      * fun fact: _Tears_ is a popular noraebang song + [most iconic Masked Singer performance](https://youtu.be/_yj3KCksaeQ) \+ [reveal](https://youtu.be/0MoUKTj7qak)
    * favourite high note has to be [2017 Immortal Song](https://youtu.be/AO1Er19YXPA?t=240) because the lead up is so epic
    * approved by [EXO’s Chen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3X0zX6f8hM)



> [Seungkwan’s] control, range and projection is out of the world. … He's got an excellent earthy, rich tone that conveys emotional depth despite the language barrier. His voice is definitely suited to powerful songs or sentimental ballads, and you can tell by the songs he chooses to cover.

Reddit user [The-Blue-Zephyr](https://www.reddit.com/r/seventeen/comments/g28w5x/vocal_analysis_of_svt/)

  * If anyone is interested in technicality, [Kpop Vocal Analysis has done SK](https://kpopvocalanalysis.net/comment-page-10/) (need to ctrl-F Seungkwan but its super specific and comes with videos. They put his range at G2~G#4)
  * A REALLY GOOD DANCER except he only pulls out his most serious moves when memeing? I guess the day he decides to be serious and when we all Die 
    * [filled in lilili yabbay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfPv63Q-Ns4) for the8 when he injured his back. FUNNIEST SHIT. Hoshi pushing him around and smiling the whole time 
      * One year later: [new and improved and sexier](https://twitter.com/wonubliss/status/1048569585341947905)
    * His freestyle is sooo good eg. [to Boom Boom](https://youtu.be/UEIqdZKdH-4?t=71), to [un hae il chi](https://youtu.be/2c0uP1pfAwo?t=39) as as HHU rehearses (I love his lil fanclub hyping him up), and [sukyo!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d6b3O7EqlM)
    * When he [challenged Dino to a dance battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ghjX8eQn68) and won through the sheer passion of his cartwheels (same video where he challenged The8 to a b-boy battle haha)
    * But in all seriousness Boo is beautiful and my favourite fancam is [200101 HIT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TV4VLs22UM) when he wore a black turtleneck with a GLITTER BLAZER. 
  * Speaking of freestyle [his rap battles are _brutal_](https://youtu.be/IA9KEgn8l84?t=130) like vs DK: “I’m not a coward, how about you? How long will you clap like a seal?”; then the subsequent vs. Dino that ended in a fist fight: “We became trainees at the same time but I’m way better than you” >> “Don’t forget I taught you how to dance."



  *     * someone on reddit did a [dedicated analysis of hip hop in kpop](https://www.reddit.com/r/kpopthoughts/comments/hyyfvl/hiphoprap_terms_phrases_and_concepts_that_kpop/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf) and ([og tweet](https://twitter.com/hoshistiger/status/1288030344688656385)) NAMED BOO SEUNGKWAN AS THE INDUSTRY’S BEST FREESTYLER: “he's trying out a couple of different rhythms and actually keeping up the rhymes. Overall you can tell that this probably wasn't prepared at all and it showed a level of on the spot thinking and musicality that makes an actual freestyle good”  (tbh my personal choice would be [Tablo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoiEHAHXFHI) but that's kind of like putting a greyhound in the 2020 ISAC Dog Race.


  * I vote him #1 the member most likely to start a fight because this 1.74m man is permanently in a state of indignity like??? 
    * he fought CHOI MINHO (from Shinee) about [how to sing Replay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu3uD6hnfDQ) (a Shinee song)
    * Mystery Mystery Gose: [fighting DK](https://youtu.be/PXf59S2kFag?t=1399) when he ended his turn early, then glaring at anyone who DARED to breathe
    * flying kicks have always been a part of the seventeen choreo [since 2016](https://youtu.be/9CkuSa0qauo?t=166) (Boom Boom Santa ver. victim: DK)
    * cinematic parallels BTS who? [Left & Right Part Switch victim: Hoshi](https://youtu.be/xEvzzc8Dq3s?t=62)
    * [Joshua’s first day in pledis went something like this:](https://youtu.be/7uuNVYXmiqo?t=232) DK does gwiyomi in front of all the trainees, Seungcheol tries to dropkick DK, gets held back by Mingyu, Seungkwan enter stage left.
    * Hoshi is the current [King of Seungkwan imitations](https://youtu.be/W8bFb1eTE1M) but they’ve been imitating him for sooo long it’s always in the meta
    * starter pack: iced americano, navy cap, limp wrist, flying kicks and smiling with his cheeks



  * no one cares about Seungcheol beating Jeon Jungkook everyone is here for [Seungkwan’s Level 99 cheerleading](https://youtu.be/gOwGAe6DXo8?t=130)
  * have you heard of [Moo Seungkwan](https://twitter.com/search?q=moo%20seungkwan&src=typed_query&f=video)
  * HE’S A FAN OF VOLLEYBALL <3333 this is something personal to ME. His favourite team is Daejeon KGC (the Korean Ginseng Corporation joke Soonyoung made in the 5th Anniversary GoSe). It’s a WOMEN’S VB TEAM and he can name all the members!! (we stan a man who supports women) 
    * Back on [OFD Castaway Boys](https://youtu.be/3PuC3W_voQ0?t=4) no one believed he was a fan of volleyball but then slowly… slowly… Seungkwan became a successful fan
    * 2017: [served the first ball](https://twitter.com/svtglobal/status/944837025588531201) in a professional VB match.
    * 2018: got to meet and play against them in [SVT Club](https://ok.ru/video/1083948141108)!! (13:22 start, DK, JH, MG learns to play volleyball and looks hot while doing so. One of the players waves a carabong, everyone admires JH’s beauty while playing, and Seungkwan is so, so happy)
    * [Daejon KGC are also a fan of Seventeen](https://pannative.blogspot.com/2018/01/female-volleyball-athletes-who-are.html) and plays their songs during practices. ;____; we love it when feelings are requited
    * When SVT were in Jakarta Seungkwan was sooo excited seeing locals play [he joined them](https://youtu.be/vxvsKKrc_Xo?t=126). And then in LA he wholeass [bought a ball and a NET](https://youtu.be/eEIwufGzXtI?t=284) in hopes of finding strangers to play with him
    * now he can do [jump serves!!!](https://twitter.com/hoshisquishy/status/1281555237963132928) so cool *__*
  * Vernon: [my favourite part of Seungkwan is … *spins him around* *slaps his ass* … his butt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OveP0t9_rs)
  * King of Variety like. He’s just so hilarious to watch, he’s good at generating content and providing dramatic-ass reactions to everything and when Seventeen plays Mafia he treats every accusation like a personal insult and argues like he’s at the World Debating Championships. (half of my reactions folder is queen boo)



  * I’m so appreciative because Seungkwan throws himself out there to make sure Seventeen does their best on variety shows. He’s loud, he’s dramatic, he’s funny but he’s also very very aware of how Seventeen is perceived as a group through the camera and you can tell that a lot of the things he says/do are deliberate. If a member does something for show, he will react well and hold that reaction for the camera. He can read the mood well and smoothly move things on if its getting too serious 
    * more than anyone, he understands that they need to be entertaining to stay relevant. As a new fan, I was surprised to find he was the 3rd youngest because on the camera he reminds me of the 2nd gen idols like Suju or SNSD or 2PM, super confident and not afraid of doing body gags or being embarrassing to make others laugh.
    * if Hoshi is their performance leader I see Seungkwan as their variety leader. In shows, you’ll see him shifting the attention to different members to give them airtime (“Dokyeom has prepared a new talent” or “Woozi wrote this song and he has some thoughts…“), and making sure there’s always a next conversation when one finishes. He also approaches PDs directly and asks them invite SVT to their shows :’) ALSO SUPER POLITE!! They all do this but Seungkwan especially is known for thanking all the staff after schedule and telling them they’ve worked hard. [Once brought a basket of tangerines for reporters waiting outside in the cold early morning but he got stressed when he realised there wasn’t enough for everyone](https://pannative.blogspot.com/2016/12/the-male-idol-who-distributes-tangerine.html).
    * He really is suited to the television life. He knows the trendy songs, knows the girl group dances, knows the famous scenes from the top shows, and he utilises that knowledge in variety shows.
    * It’s astonishing how well he knows Kpop. Like for [SNSD’s Mr Mr](https://youtu.be/H-WQL-XV8Ak?t=202), not only did he know the choreo, but also the effects on the live stages, the fanchant, and the order of the members.
    * ^^^ That was adlibbed, but the chemistry with the host Jaejae (who is a producer at SBS) reminds me of when I was younger and the thrill when you fangirled with a friend.
    * And then later [aggressively teaching SVT how to dance Nobody](https://youtu.be/p5rSisUDTts?t=517)
    * (I love the whole show the rapport with the host is SO GOOD, ’noona I thought you only had eyes for NCT’)



Tangent, the real reason I love this show is because of [this segment](https://youtu.be/H-WQL-XV8Ak?t=472):

> (Jaejae asks Hoshi if he can freestyle to an anime OST)
> 
> Hoshi: Oh I’ll have a go.
> 
> JJ: Really? You’re the man, but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.
> 
> Hoshi: Right here?
> 
> JJ: It’s okay to say no.
> 
> Hoshi: (shrugs) Okay then I won’t do it~
> 
> SVT: (thinking: Hoshi you fool)
> 
> JJ: Okay that’s fine. We don’t push people to do something they’re not comfortable with

(And Seventeen was _so_ impressed. Like thumbs up and open mouths and easy laughter. This kind of respect towards artists' boundaries are so rare. You can tell how relaxed they were and how much they enjoyed being there compared to other variety shows)

  * Sometimes I wonder if being so entertaining comes easily to Seungkwan or if it’s work he does consciously, if he needs to bury a part of himself to have such a bright and enigmatic personality. 
    * I love Gose bc it shows us how often all of them try to say something funny and how sometimes it just doesn’t hit. Whereas with broadcast TV those failed gags would just get cut out. And you see the other sebongs going, ‘it’s ok SK you don’t need to be funny all the time’ 
      * Every time SK fails he goes: “I am not a comedian! I’m a singer!” and now every time he fails at ANYTHING (jokes, sports, questions) the GoSe editors put the caption “He is a singer”
    * On MMTG they were talking and then then there was [a moment of silence](https://youtu.be/H-WQL-XV8Ak?t=647) —  
SK: Sorry for making things serious (when it was lighthearted)  
JJ: ?? It’s okay if things are serious? Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself? You don’t have to.
    * AND SEUNGKWAN WAS ABOUT TO CRY!!!
    * The members are always jokingly nagging him to not worry about being funny but it’s because he puts so much pressure on himself to keep everything fun, even when they’re just practising. You can tell he’s always thinking, watching, predicting what should happen next.
    * That moment was brief but I really felt it. When you’re stressed but you’re trying so hard not to show it but all it takes is one person to acknowledge it (“are you okay?”) and then all the walls tumble down.
    * I love Jaejae because she redirects the mood so quickly once Seungkwan really has trouble holding back, but it just reminded me of how much _control_ is required for broadcast. Not just Seungkwan, but everyone’s minds are racing despite calm and happy faces. You really don’t know how much burden someone is carrying until they break down.



I want to finish this by reaffirming how much of a good egg this boy is. He’s almost always smiling, but he also incredibly sentimental and sensitive. He cries a lot in ending ments because he gets emotional seeing how far they’ve come and keeps worrying about how long they last. Even if he seems easy going, he's watching out for other members and thinking about how to make their lives easier. He’s always saying stuff like “What if I end up having to do all this alone?” // [“I want all 13 of us to last a really long time”](https://youtu.be/Aig5P_SUQrc?t=261).

Stan Boo Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u___u could not fit in: the Remember kpop VLives that went viral amongst non-carats, OFD Sausage Incident, his fishing trip with Mingyu + the time in TTT when they shared a bed and SK had to physically remove himself from Mingyu's presence bc they couldn't stop laughing, telling predebut Samuel (A CHILD) [that there was a ghost in the elevator](https://youtu.be/ipiLxDbOrQo?t=280), his peanut gallery moments during Don't Lie, getting -10 years off his life due to 5-time gemini Kwon Soonyoung, the ongoing visual ranking vendetta against Hoshi and Dino, "your english is low quality" // "Low Quality? LOW QUALITY? I AM TH BEST QUALITY."


End file.
